Sight
by BevNPicard
Summary: A sequel to Scent. Janeway & Paris explore their new relationship further, all the while trying to catch a traitor aboard Voyager. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Sight is the sequel to my story Scent. You should read it first. But, suffice to say, our dynamic Captain and our incorrigible Helmsmen have begun a relationship of the sexual nature.

Scent took place directly after the 2nd season episode Threshold. Sight begins soon after Scent and includes the episodes **Meld**, **Dreadnought**, **Death Wish**, **Lifesigns** and **Investigations**. Dialogue from all these episodes is included. It might help if you are familiar with the episodes, as I refer to events that occurred, but, don't always go into great detail. If you don't remember them, re-watch them or go to Voyager Transcripts and do a quick read if you are confused by my omissions.

While most events remain the same as in the episodes, a few adjustments had to be made to encompass the changed relationship between Janeway and Paris. Also, in the episode Investigations, Neelix makes a reference to having known Tom a year. In my pretend timeline they've been in the DQ for just over 18 months. Yes, Samantha Wildman is having a really long pregnancy. Enjoy!

**=/\=**

Lieutenant Tom Paris, the pilot of the Federation starship Voyager, looked casually around the room, noticing the uncharacteristic influx of crew members into the messhall. While the messhall was the pulse center for crew get-togethers, it was easy to see that the room was much busier then usual. When he sat down to breakfast with Captain Kathryn Janeway the place had been relatively deserted. Now, fifteen minutes later, nearly every table was full.

He had to smile, it was impossible not to take notice at the Voyager crew members continually glancing in their direction, speaking to each other in hushed whispers. The crew had definitely noticed the change in his and the Captain's relationship. The speculation had begun.

"I'm beginning to feel like the main attraction at a circus freak show," Tom joked, bringing his attention back to the woman sitting at the table with him, drinking her morning cup of coffee. "I'm waiting for my ears to burst into flames."

Kathryn laughed, a grin spreading across her face. Tom watched the crew, over Kathryn's shoulder, as several of their heads shot up and turned towards their table at the melodious sound of her rarely heard laughter. "Really Tom, it's not that bad."

"That's easy for you to say. You can't actually see most of the room right now," he joked, before noticing the newest crew member to join the room. "Oh, no, Megan Delaney just walked in and she's headed straight for Harry."

"That's my cue to head to the bridge," Kathryn said, pushing herself away from the table and standing up.

"What? You can't just leave me here," Tom admonished.

Kathryn put her hand on his shoulder, saying, "Thanks for the company. I'll see you on the bridge, Lieutenant."

"See you there, Captain," he said, giving her a slight glare that only she could see, her body blocking his face from the room.

She tilted her head to the side, giving him a lopsided smirk and Tom couldn't help but smile back at her. She leaned down quickly, her lips close to his ear, "Have fun, I imagine Harry's going to need to come over and talk to you when I'm gone."

Kathryn made her way through the busy room, intentionally walking past Harry's table. "Good morning, Harry," she smiled at the young man, then turned to the other occupant of the table and nodded, "Good morning, Megan."

Kathryn turned back to Harry, looking at him intently. Everything she wanted to know would be on Harry's face. "Good morning, Captain," the pair said in unison, Harry adverting his eyes as if he were guilty of something.

_'Yep, definitely talking about me,_' she thought to herself. "Have a nice breakfast. I'll see you on the bridge, shortly, Ensign."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said as the Captain took her leave of the messhall.

Harry turned back to Megan when the Captain was out of sight, "I don't know anything about them."

"Then go ask Tom what's going on between him and the Captain. He's alone now, go!" Megan demanded, causing Harry to give her a dramatic groan.

"What makes you think anything is going on?" Harry asked. "They're friends. They spent a lot of time together while we were all taking our shore leaves last month and they were both stuck on the ship."

"That is not friendship," Megan said with knowing authority. "Now, go and ask him what's going on."

"Fine, I'm going," Harry said as he stood up. "But, he's just going to say that they're friends."

"Read between the lines, Harry," Megan told Harry as he made his way towards Tom.

"Hey Tom," Harry said, sitting down in the chair the Captain had vacated.

"Hey Harry, Megan send you over to get the dirt?" Tom asked.

"Yeah," he admitted. "People are starting to notice all of the time you're spending with the Captain. They keep asking me questions. They all think I know something. And guess what? They're right!"

"But, you're keeping all of that to yourself, right? You haven't told B'Elanna anything, have you?"

"No, of course not! You asked me not to say anything and I'm not." Harry stated.

"Good. So what do they want to know? Besides whether I'm currently having sex with the captain."

Harry couldn't help the slight blush that rose to his face at Tom's mention of sex with the captain. "Megan was just mentioning that someone saw the two of you go into the holodeck together. Word got around fast, I guess."

"I just bet it did," Tom smirked. Ship's gossip, especially when it was good or about the captain, traveled at warp 9. Considering this was good and about the Captain, it managed to get around the ship at an unbelievable speed.

"Over two hours, Tom. You were on the holodeck for over two hours with her. They are taking bets on just exactly what you both were doing in there."

"Chinese bath house." Tom teased. "Actually, we were watching a movie. It was called _Bringing Up Baby_, made sometime in the 1930s, I think. Starring Cary Grant and Katherine Hepburn. The woman looks a bit like the Captain, actually. It's a public file, maybe you can all get together and watch it, see what the captain and I have been up to."

Tom gave Harry a sly grin, unable to stop himself from ribbing Harry a little more. "Of course, I'll keep what we did after the movie to myself."

"Of course. The official story is that the two of you were watching a movie," Harry said sarcastically. "Very believable."

"We did watch a movie," Tom insisted. "Look, I've got something to do before I head to the bridge, I'll talk to you later."

Harry and Tom both stood up, Harry went back over to Megan while Tom left. "What did he say?"

"They watched a movie," Harry told her with a shrug. "_Bringing Up Baby_, I think he said."

"A movie, huh? In a darkened room? I wonder what else they were doing during the movie."

"Stop letting your imagination run wild, Megan," Harry told her.

"It's not going anywhere the rest of the crews' isn't going," Megan laughed. "Something tells me you know something, why won't you tell me?"

"They're friends, Megan, friends," Harry answered, as she looked at him with skepticism.

=/\=

"That was just mean, Kathryn," Tom admonished as he entered her quarters, shortly after their shifts ended. "Leaving me to talk to Harry. I should have told him exactly the types of things you moan when you come and then sent him back over to Megan."

Tom pulled off his jacket as he walked across the room, throwing it over the back of the chair where her matching red jacket lay as he passed. He sat down next to her on the sofa and removed his boots. He pulled her closer to him, bringing his lips to hers for a leisurely kiss. A low hum emanated from deep in her throat and vibrated through both their lips. When they pulled apart, Kathryn asked "So, what did the good ensign want to know?"

"It would seem people want to know what you and I were doing on the holodeck for all that time the other night," he said distractedly as he began working Kathryn's turtleneck out of the waistband of her slacks. "I told him we were playing explorer. I played the part of the heroic explorer and you were the beautiful undiscovered country laid out before me, just waiting to be mapped. I let him know that you are now fully mapped and it was very satisfying for both of us."

Tom made quick work of removing her shirts and bra, kissing a path down her neck and between her breasts. He lingered in the hollow between her breasts, nipping and licking the soft flesh on each side. Kathryn moaned and pressed his head firmly to her as Tom nipped the sensitive skin on the underside of her breast.

He placed another kiss between her breasts before moving onto his knees on the sofa. Tom brought his lips back down on hers, exploring the heated wetness of her mouth with his tongue. He guided her onto her back, placing one hand on the arm of the sofa behind her, for balance, while he used the other to skim across the soft curves of her body.

He pulled away from her, sitting back on the couch, Tom quickly removed his own uniform top. "What did you really tell Harry?" she asked, a smile playing across her lips, as her eyes took in his bare chest.

"An amended version of the truth, of course. I told him we were watching a movie and the crew could always watch it, if they wanted to know what we were doing together," he answered, as one of his hands ran up the inside of her clothed thigh and to the fastening of her pants.

"Tom, I'm having dinner with Chakotay tonight," she said in warning.

"In two hours. We have plenty of time," he breathed as he began removing her pants.

Despite her verbal protest, she lifted her hips to help him, "We do tend to lose track of time."

"You've been half aroused all day," Tom grinned, his eyes dancing in delight at the memory of her state of arousal on the bridge.

Ever since the warp 10 flight, where they had evolved into higher, or so the doctor said, beings, they were both acutely aware of the tiniest changes in each other's natural scent. "Don't deny it, I could smell you all morning."

Her pants hit the floor and Tom's lips latched onto hers, again. They pulled away from each other, Tom's face mere centimeters from hers, "Are you sure you can wait? We have time. Who knows what will happen tomorrow, this could be our only opportunity."

Kathryn sat up quickly and pushed Tom onto his back as she retorted, "If you hadn't strode in here this morning, accosted me and kissed me senseless before breakfast, I wouldn't have been half aroused all day." She immediately went to work on divesting him of his slacks. The moment his pants hit the floor, she leaned over him and ran her tongue along his jawline before capturing his mouth with hers.

"I rather enjoy kissing you, besides, I don't recall hearing any protests this morning." He moved his hands to her hips, his fingers pressing into the delicate flesh, trying to pull her closer to him.

Kathryn had other ideas, though. Pulling away from him, she stood up and raised her hands above her head, interlocking her fingers and stretched her body. Tom smiled at her in appreciation. She then chose to turn around and walk away from him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he demanded sharply, his arousal making his voice husky.

She laughed low in her throat and continued to walk away with an exaggerated sway to her hips. "Take me to bed, Tom," she threw over her shoulder.

He didn't need to hear anymore, "Yes, ma'am," he replied, quickly getting to his feet and following her. "Whatever you say, you're the Captain."

"I'm going to hold you to that," she said, feeling Tom's arms go around her waist just as she was crossing the threshold into her bedroom.

Turning her around to face him, he saluted her, old-style, making her laugh. "You can hold anything of mine that you want, Kathryn," he joked, running one hand up her arm and into her hair, pulling it free of the confines of the pins she used to hold it in place.

He backed her against the door frame as he dropped the pins to the floor and ran his fingers through her long hair, scalp to ends, unwinding the elaborate twists that constituted her working hairstyle. "You're going to need to find those," Kathryn's voice trailed off and a contented hum emerged. Her protest about the pins forgotten as his fingers worked their way through her hair.

With her hair free of it's constrains and flowing freely around her, he kissed her temple. "So beautiful," Tom murmured to her as he caressed his hands down her arms and to her waist.

Kathryn placed her hands on Tom's chest, ran them down his muscled stomach and wound them round his waist, pulling his naked body flush against hers. She could feel his arousal pressed to her as she rubbed herself against him. "You always feel so good," Kathryn moaned as Tom's lips descended to hers again.

When Tom released her lips, to place kisses along her jaw and neck, she lifted herself up on her toes and whispered in his ear in a demanding voice, "I'm only going to say this one more time. Take me to bed."

Tom gave a short laugh as he reached behind him and took her wrists in his hands, moving her arms from around his waist, he draped them over his shoulders before releasing them. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, her fingers moving instantly through his short hair, as she pressed herself into him.

Tom ran his hands down to her ass and picked her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She laughed and pulled his face to hers, kissing him soundly. Tom moved them towards her bed. When his knees softly hit the bed, Tom leaned over and deposited Kathryn on the edge. She lay with her upper body on the bed, her hair splayed out around her head, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

Kathryn tightened her thigh muscles, forcing Tom's lower body to stay close to hers. His hands moved up her sides, his fingers brushing the soft underside of her breasts. His hands continued over her shoulders and down her arms. Reaching her wrists, he took them in his hands and placed them above her head.

He kissed her deeply before standing upright and wrapping his hands around her waist, again. Kathryn watched him through hooded eyes, licking her lips in anticipation. Tom pulled his lower body slightly away from hers, tightening his grip on her waist, he raised her hips a bit higher until his erection was nestled at her opening. Feet firmly planted on the floor, Tom slowly moved his hips forward as he filled her.

Kathryn gasped in pleasure as he entered her, she was always surprised at how wonderful just the act of penetration felt with Tom. _'Thank the stars for the overabundance of oxytocin, it really does make everything feel so much better,'_ the scientific side of her brain thought.

He held her tightly as he moved in and out of her at a dizzying speed. She was sure there would be fingerprint bruises on her hips and backside, she smiled as the thought flitted through her mind.

Kathryn wrapped her legs more firmly around Tom, tucking her heals between his legs. She used her leg muscles to pull Tom more forcefully into her. She heard a low hiss escape from his lips as she moved her hands across her body and to her nipples. A sly smile crossed her face as she watched Tom watch her hands, she rolled her nipples between her fingers before she pinched them roughly.

While he was intent on her hands, Tom hadn't missed the smirk on her face as she touched herself. She knew how much it aroused him when she did it. He thought her self pleasuring had more of an effect on him than it did on her. To increase her pleasure, he changed the position of his hands, tilting her hips at a different angle.

"Ooooh," she moaned, as Tom's erection placed more pressure against the top of her inner walls. "Right there ... perfect … yes," she panted.

She gave her nipples another flick before moving her arms to lay flat on the bed, curling her fingers around the edge of the mattress. It gave them a steadier rhythm, making it easier for both of them to hold her hips off the bed and keep Tom inside of her. She could now use her arm muscles to push her body into Tom's as she used her legs muscles to pull him into her.

Tom moved one hand to the small of Kathryn's back, splaying his fingers to help balance her. His other roamed over her flat stomach, he could feel her muscles quiver under his touch. He heard, as much as felt, her breathing increase as his hand moved towards her swollen clitoris, already peeking out from it's protective folds.

His thumb swiped quickly over it, once, causing her to suck in a breath. Tommm," she hissed when he moved his hand back up to her stomach, moving his fingers across her smooth flesh.

Kathryn used her legs to pull him into her with more force then before, he sank deep within her and she refused to release her hold on him. Tom was trapped, unable to move and he was loving every moment of the torture. She squeezed her inner muscles around his cock, once, twice, three times and he moaned with delight.

She relaxed her inner muscles, but, refused to release the hold her legs had of his lower body. She could feel Tom's body's desire to move, but, she wouldn't let him. She was capable of torturing him just as much as he did her. "Kathryn," he pleaded when he felt her contract around his stiffened member once again.

"Yes?" she purred in her husky voice, feeling the shiver that ran through Tom's body.

"You're killing me," he growled.

She gave him a little half smile as she released the hold her legs had on him a fraction. He barely moved before she tightened them again, pulling him back into her, clenching her muscles around him. "Ohhhh, damn," he moaned.

"Tom, what are you going to do for me?" she asked sweetly, her flushed skin giving away just how close to her release she really was.

He didn't answer her, he moved his hand back down her stomach and into her curls, his thumb coming to rest atop the engorged bundle of nerves. She hummed in delight and loosened her hold on him.

Tom immediately pushed away from her and slammed his body back into her several times as his thumb circled around her clitoris. Continuing at the same pace, he watched her as her body began to shake, her hands clenching the edge of the bed, her body flushing even deeper, her body temperature rising in anticipation of her impending release.

Finally, what he'd been waiting for began to happen before his eyes; a low, guttural moan emerged from her throat and her body stiffened as her orgasm slammed into her. Kathryn screamed several things Tom vaguely registered as possibly being Vulcan as the waves of her orgasm continued to wash over her.

"Ohhh... Tom," she breathed as she began to come down from her high, her limbs becoming languid.

That was his cue, he moved both of his hands back to her waist, gripping her with more force then he realized, he slammed his body into her with all of the strength he had. It took all of Kathryn's remaining energy just to keep her legs wrapped around Tom's body.

Before she'd come all the way down from her peak, Tom had her back on the high, again. She moaned incomprehensibly, her body shaking as Tom continued his nearly brutal pace.

"Kathryn," was ripped from his lips as his body stiffened, buried deep inside her as he poured himself into her.

Tom's upper body fell forward, he released Kathryn's thighs and caught himself with his hands on either side of her face. He stayed in that position for several minutes, mere inches from her, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. They looked into each others' faces as their breathing began to return to normal. Finally, Kathryn said, "Kiss me."

Tom laughed lightly, "I really love that you always know what you want and aren't afraid to demand it."

Kathryn laughed in return, replying "And I really love that you usually know how to follow an order. Now kiss me."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said as his mouth descended to hers.

=/\=

Sometime later, Kathryn emerged from her bathroom, dressed casually in a short-sleeved rose colored dress, fiddling with her communicator as she placed it in it's proper place at her breast. Satisfied, she looked up to find Tom grinning, still naked in her bed. "I'm leaving, Chakotay's cooking tonight. Aren't you suppose to be meeting Harry?" she asked, sitting down on the bed next to him.

She leaned over and gave him a light kiss. "Yeah, in about a half hour. If you don't mind, can I use your shower? I'll try to keep my snooping down to a minimum."

"The bathroom is all yours."

"You look lovely, Kathryn," he told her as he ran his hand up her arm. "Hot date?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. You see, I'm using my sexy first officer to make my very adorable helmsman jealous," she teased. "Do you think it will work?"

Tom looked at her in mock sadness, "He gets sexy and all I get is adorable?"

"Well, I didn't want to use the same adjective for both of you. Just flip them around, if it makes you feel better. You're sexy and he's adorable," Kathryn said as she waved her hand in the air in feigned dismissal.

She leaned over, a small smile playing across her lips, and kissed him, again. "You can't change your adjectives, now. Now that I know how you really feel."

"Well, how about you come back over here when you're done with Harry, and I'll show you how I really feel about adorable?"

"Sounds … satisfying," Tom smiled. "But, it will be late. After the holodeck, we're playing cards with a few others."

"That's fine," she said. "Whenever you get here. If it's too late, I might be asleep, just let yourself in," she told him, before giving him the access code to her quarters.

After a finally kiss, Kathryn stood up and straightened her blouse, "Now, I really have to go."

Tom looked her over and gave a soft chuckle. "What?" she asked, a bit exasperated.

"He's going to know?"

"Know what?" she asked quizzically.

"What you've been up to," he answered as she raised one eyebrow at him. "Really Kathryn, I mean, look at you. You're out of uniform and your hair is different then it was on the bridge. You're just different, more relaxed. You were rather keyed up on the bridge today, everyone noticed. I know guys are suppose to be oblivious to things like that, but, he's going to know."

"I'm not trying to hide it from him," Kathryn answered back.

"That you have early-evening sex?" Tom joked.

"That's not what I meant," she said, automatically placing her hands on her hips. "I need to go."

"Have fun on your _date_ and I'll see you later," Tom said as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Kathryn watched his naked backside until he was out of sight and then left for her first officer's quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay guys, I'm going to call it a night," Tom said, throwing his cards into the middle of the table and pushing his chair back.

"Come on, Tom, just a couple of more hands," Freddy Bristow begged. "I need some of my rations back, I have a date tomorrow."

"Consider this as me saving you from yourself, Freddy," Tom grinned. "You'd never win them back."

Susan Nicoletti, Mike Ayala and Harry Kim all laughed. "He's right, Freddy, you're not getting them back. You'd only end up owing us next months rations, too," Susan laughed, then looked over at Tom and asked him, "Where are you off to so early? You're usually the last to leave."

"No where that will be any fun. I have a report due in the morning. One I haven't even started writing," he finished, quickly making his way to the door, escaping his prying friends, before anymore questions could be asked.

"He hardly flirted with me, at all," Susan said. "He always flirts with me, uncontrollably."

"Perhaps, you've lost your sex appeal," Ayala joked.

"Hardly," Susan shot back. "Harry, who's Tom dating?"

Harry knew that what she really meant was, 'Is Tom dating the Captain?' He was getting tired of all of the questions.

"No one, that I know of," which Harry didn't really consider a lie, after all, what Tom and the Captain were doing, wasn't what Harry considered dating.

"But, he's been spending a lot of time with Captain Janeway. That's new, they didn't do that before," Freddy mentioned.

"They had a lot of time to talk while in sickbay. Discovered some common interests."

"Interests?" Ayala raised his eyebrow as he laughed. "I just bet they did," he added with meaning.

Susan and Freddy laughed along with Ayala. "Really guys, everyone has great imaginations on this ship. Why does something have to be going on between them?"

"Something doesn't have to be going on between them. They could be just friends, like you say," Susan said, pointing a finger at Harry. "But, something is going on between them, it's obvious."

"Are we playing anymore?" Harry asked, slightly exasperated and needing to changed the subject.

"Of course," Susan said, gathering the cards off the table, "I'll deal. Wait. Computer, location of Lieutenant Paris."

"Susan," Harry squeaked as the computer gave Tom's location. "Lieutenant Paris is in his quarters."

"What? I just had to see," she smiled.

Susan's smile became slightly larger, "Computer, location of Captain Janeway."

"Captain Janeway is in Commander Chakotay's quarters," the computer intoned.

"Busy girl," Susan laughed with humor.

"Don't you think that's going a little far? Spying on the Captain."

"I asked a simple question. The computer gave a simple answer. It's not like I set up a video feed, or anything."

"Fine. Let's play another hand," Harry replied in resignation. "Just know, spying or not, the Captain's punishment will be swift, if she discovers any member of the crew asking for her whereabouts because of idle gossip."

"Point taken," Susan answered. "I won't ask the computer, again, about her. But, that won't stop me from asking about Tom."

The foursome played a couple of hands before Susan got curious, again, and commed Megan Delaney.

"Go ahead," Megan said over the comm line.

"Megan, we were playing poker with Tom and he left kind of early," Susan told her.

"How un-Tom of him," Megan answered with fake levity.

"Anyway, the computer says that he's in his quarters. Do you feel like going to see if this is true?"

The group heard Megan laugh, "Give me ten minutes and I'll go see."

Susan looked at Harry and noticed how uncomfortable he seemed to have gotten. "And you, Ensign Kim, are staying right where you are, no warning Tom."

"Had no intention of it," Harry lied. "Nothing is going on."

The foursome was still playing cards when Megan showed up. "Well?" Susan intoned.

"He's in his quarters, working on a report and in his robe. He sure seems to be in for the night. But, with Tom, one never knows."

"Wanna join us?" Freddy asked, obviously interested in Megan.

"Sure, I'm here, I might as well," she answered, smiling sweetly. "This will give me time to ask Harry some questions."

"Oh, no. If you are going to continue to talk about what you think is going on between Tom and Captain Janeway, I'm out of here."

"Fine," Susan said, "Ruin all of our fun. We won't ask you anymore questions."

=/\=

The group finished playing poker and Harry headed towards Tom's quarters. He knew the girls were fast on his heals, but, keeping their distance. He just hoped that Tom was there. His only comfort was the fact that if he hadn't come here, one or both of the women would have.

Tom's door opened to admit him and as he walked into Tom's quarters he heard his friend call out, "Hey, Harry, need something?"

"Not really, just stopping by," Harry said, then noticed Tom had changed. "Megan said you were in your robe, you're not."

"I was. Did you come here in hopes of checking out my legs?" Tom teased.

"Hardly. I figured if I didn't do it, Susan or Megan would. I'm sure they weren't too far behind me."

"Which is what I was counting on," Tom smiled. "I need help from your genius computer skills."

"What do you want," Harry asked wearily.

"I already fiddled with the computer, so it will tell anyone who asks that I'm in my quarters tonight. Now, I need you to help re-route my door chime to my communicator, without it being obvious, should anyone check the computer files. Then if anyone, like Megan or Susan, decide to come check on me, again, I can tell them to go away, I'm trying to sleep."

"If you need to hide it, you shouldn't be doing it," Harry mumbled.

"Harry, up until this point, neither of us have tried to hide anything. You found out, simply by asking the computer. It's just for tonight. I won't even watch how you do it, that way I won't know how you circumvent the protocols. You can change everything back tomorrow," Tom promised.

"Please, Harry, everyone seems to be extra nosy tonight. Normally, I wouldn't even being going back to her quarters, but, she asked."

"You don't know the half of it. Susan actually asked the computer for the location of the Captain," he admitted, giving a small laugh. "You should have seen everyone's faces when the computer told them she was in Chakotay's quarters. I think it gave them all something more to wonder about."

Tom sat down on the sofa and grabbed the PADD from the low table, he still needed to work on his report. Harry began to punch data into Tom's terminal. "I think they're entertaining the idea she's sleeping with both of you. Not that I think anyone believes she'd do something like that, but, it's fun to talk.

"Everyone loves a good drama," Harry continued, as his fingers flew over the terminal. "What could be more drama ridden then a Captain, lost in the delta quadrant, sleeping with both her first officer and her helmsman?

"Let's not forget, the first officer and the helmsman are two men known to have a bit of a problem with each other," he added, as he continued to make the necessary changes to the system files.

"I just wished they'd keep to speculating and stop actually trying to get evidence," Tom chimed in. "We use to gossip all of the time about whether or not she and Chakotay were a couple. Nobody, at least not that I know of, went around trying to catch them. Which is what Megan and Susan are doing now."

"The Commander and the Captain are close, anyone can see that," Harry said in way of explanation. "They spend time together, they flirt on the bridge, they show up to crew gatherings together; there was … is a lot to speculate about.

"Everyone sees that Chakotay is attracted to her, but, the Captain's feelings were up in the air, no one could really figure out how she felt about him. I don't think anyone truly believed something was going on between them, it was just something to talk about."

Harry paused, trying to figure out how to explain it Tom. "Tom, when you and the Captain are together it's completely different, the air sparks around the two of you. Everybody knows something is going on, they aren't speculating. Now, they're just searching for conformation to what they already know."

"We're that obvious?" Tom asked, dismayed.

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "You are. Also, you're our friend. Megan, Susan and a few of your other friends want to know what's going on with you. Since you're not forthcoming with info and it's obvious that you're hiding something, people have started to take matters into their own hands."

Harry stood up, "I'm finished. You are now free to skulk around Voyager, without anyone being the wiser."

"Thanks, Harry, I owe you one."

"Yeah, you do," Harry laughed. "You and the Captain are going to have to make your relationship public knowledge soon, or, this is all only going to get worse. Before you know it, they'll have B'Elanna on their side and then you'll never have any peace."

=/\=

As always, Tom laid his uniform jacket across the back of the chair in her living room before sitting down to remove his boots and socks, stuffing his socks into the boots. He moved through the darkened quarters, pulling his turtleneck off as he went. When he reached the entry to Kathryn's bedroom he stopped, leaning himself against the wall, enthralled by the image before him; Kathryn asleep and bathed in the soft glow of the stars streaking by the large windows.

Tom stayed rooted to his spot, marveling in the magnificence that was Captain Kathryn Janeway. Tom thought that she was a study in contradictions. She was a strong and fearless woman, yet still warm and compassionate. She had the intellectual and analytical mind of a scientist, yet she was still filled with the raw passion of an artist.

Tom was still contemplating the enigma that lay asleep before him when he heard her husky, sleep-filled voice ask, "Exactly what do you think you're doing?"

"Just thinking," Tom answered, pushing himself away from the wall.

"Not staring?" she asked back.

"Maybe a little of that, too," he said with a smile. "How long have you been a wake?"

"I think I heard your boots hit the floor. But, I didn't fully wake up until I realized you hadn't gotten into bed."

"Sorry," he said, stripping down to his undergarments and getting into bed next to her. "I'll remember to be quicker next time."

"What were you thinking?" she asked, rolling over to face him.

Tom slid one arm under her head and draped the other around her waist, pulling her to him. "Just that you are the most amazing woman that I have ever met."

Tom kissed her lightly as his hand ran up and down her back. "I don't know about that, Tom. I've met your mother, several times, and I must say she seems pretty amazing."

"Yes, she is pretty amazing."

He applied more pressure against her lower back, moving his fingers in steady circles. Tom added, "But, I don't think about my mother in quite the same way as I think of you."

"I certainly hope not. Or you have some issues that we need to discuss," Kathryn teased as she moved her fingers across his chest.

She tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. Tom took the opportunity to tease her a bit, "I came here so you could show me how you really feel about Adorable, but, it would appear that Sexy may have worn you out."

"I am tired, but, Sexy had nothing to do with. Adorable was a little boisterous this afternoon," she smiled, playing along.

Kathryn nestled closer to him, adding in a more serious tone, "Besides, I am showing you how I feel about Adorable."

"You are?" he asked, moving his arm from under her head and working it under her body and around her waist, pulling her flush against his body.

"Yes, I am. I invited Adorable back into my bed, while I left Sexy all alone in his quarters," she murmured as she drew her leg up and over Tom's body to snuggle closer to him.

She lifted her chin, pulling her head back a bit, she reached for his lips with her own. The kiss was slow, warm, and unhurried, they each took pleasure in the nearness of the other. When the kiss broke, Kathryn snuggled her head into the hollow of his neck and Tom rested his chin on the top of her head, stroking her hair with his hand.

"I see your point," Tom said, loosening his hold on her waist.

Exhausted, with their bodies entwined, they lay together, enjoying touching and being touched by the other. "This is nice," Tom murmured, "We really don't do this."

"We don't do what?" inquired Kathryn.

"Sleep with each other." Tom replied.

"You're kidding me."

"I mean, we don't get in bed with each other with the intention of going to sleep," he explained, kissing her shoulder. "Usually, when we end up falling asleep together, it's because we're in some post sex stupor and can't move."

Kathryn thought for a moment and then chuckled softly, "You're right. I only remember one other time when we've gotten in bed with each other with the sole purpose of sleeping."

"It was nice then, too," Tom stated.

"Yes, it was. As I recall I got a great night's sleep. We'll have to consider doing this more often," she said before kissing Tom.

Kathryn pulled her lips from Tom's, turning over, she pressed her back into his chest. They both settled into comfortable positions and Tom kissed her on the temple, "Good-night, Kathryn. I really do find you amazing."

"You're rather amazing yourself," she answered back, squeezing the hand against her stomach. "Good night, sleep well."

"Of course, I always sleep well when I'm next to you."

=/\=

Tom was placing the breakfast dishes on the table when Kathryn walked out of her bedroom, dressed for duty. He poured two cups of coffee as she sat down. "Thank you," she said, taking the cup Tom offered, bringing it to her nose, inhaling the fresh aroma.

"You're welcome," he chuckled.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head to one side as she raised her eyes to meet his amused gaze.

"I think you might enjoy the first sniff more than the first sip."

"Perhaps," she smiled as Tom caressed her cheek before sitting down next to her.

They ate in silence for several moments. Kathryn was aware that Tom was watching her with a slightly worried expression on his face. She was certain he wanted to ask or tell her something and wasn't sure how to approach the subject. Figuring she'd give him some time to sort out his thoughts, Kathryn continued to eat her breakfast. They weren't expected on the bridge for forty-five minutes, she knew they had time.

Tom opened his mouth to say something and closed it, instead picking up his mug of coffee and taking a drink. Kathryn let out a soft chuckle, "Just say what you want to say."

He looked at her, surprise on his face. "Ummm … well … let's see ..." he stammered along, "I think you need to make a decision."

She hid her smile behind her cup, amused by Tom's stumbling through. When he didn't seem to know how he wanted to continue, Kathryn decided to lead the conversation, "I've been told I'm good at making decisions. What do I need to make a decision about?"

"About the crew," Tom stated simply.

He realized his answer to her question wasn't getting them anywhere. Instead he felt he was leaving her with more questions, instead of answering them. He took a deep breath and started again, "What I mean to say is you need to make a decision on what you want to tell the crew. About us, I mean."

He watched her expression and he saw Kathryn wanted him to continue. "Harry says the crew is more than a little suspicious about the two of us. Last night, someone stopped by my quarters. I got the impression they were just there to see if I was there. Harry told me someone not only asked the computer where I was last night, but, also asked where you were."

"Spying on me?" Kathryn inquired, a little annoyed. "Where was I?"

"Chakotay's," Tom smiled. "Now they're really wondering what's going on."

"Wonderful," Kathryn said. "I think the crew needs to be told it's not okay to use the ship's built in security measures to satisfy their curiosity. There is such a thing as personal privacy and they should respect it."

"You know, I use to be one of the crew that speculated about you and Chakotay. The age old 'are they or aren't they' sort of debate. Bets were made, replicator rations changed hands," Tom replied in an amused tone.

"Really, Tom!" Kathryn stated, exasperated. "I'm sure you were the instigator of most of the gossip."

It was times like this, when she was glad having Tom around kept her on an even keel. Before the warp ten flight and the changes in their biology, knowing the crew was looking so closely at her personal life would have felt like a huge invasion. Now, with all the added hormones coursing through her, it just seemed like a minor inconvenience.

"I'm sure I was," he confessed. "But, not once, in all the times we sat around and wondered, did we actually ask the computer."

"Not once," Kathryn repeated, skeptically.

"Not once," Tom confirmed for her. "Harry thinks it's because I'm their friend, they feel like it's okay."

Tom then added, a bit sheepishly, "He also mentioned, apparently, we aren't very good at hiding our relationship. The crew know something has changed between us, they're just trying to find out exactly what is going on."

Se finished her cup of coffee and refilled it, giving herself time to think, "I'm not sure how I want to go about letting the crew know about us."

"A ship wide announcement?" Tom laughed

Taking the joke further, he mimicked her command voice, "This is your Captain speaking, I just wanted you all to know that I'm fucking the pilot. Now leave us both the hell alone, so, we can get back to business. Janeway out."

"Perfect," Kathryn said, the sarcasm dripping from her slightly upturned lips. "That's exactly what I'll say. If nothing else, it will shock the hell out of the crew."

Kathryn looked down into her coffee cup for a few moments, before turning her eyes back to Tom, "How about this? Tom would you consider being my date for the party Neelix is throwing on the holodeck tomorrow night?"

"What? Like, you and I, show up together?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes," she smiled back. "We'll show up together, we'll sit at a table together, perhaps we'll share a dance or two. Then you can tell Harry he doesn't need to keep what he knows to himself. When Neelix asks me, because we know he will, I'll tell him yes, I'm dating you."

"Harry can tell everyone about how cute your freckles are?" Tom quipped.

"What?" Kathryn asked in confusion. "My freckles?"

"The morning Harry found you in my quarters, while the freckles weren't all he noticed about you, he did comment to me about them."

"Well, maybe he could keep his knowledge of the freckles and me in your t-shirt to himself," Kathryn said softly. "Really? He commented about my freckles?"

"I had just told him I punched Chakotay over you. He said he was afraid to tell me what else he noticed," he admitted. "Besides, they're cute and very un-captain like."

"They are not cute, they are the bane of my existence."

"They're cute," Tom answered back.

"You and Harry talk about me?" she asked. "I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm sleeping with a lieutenant under my command. I don't know that I can get used to the fact that a fresh from the Academy ensign knows the intimate details of my sex life."

Tom had to laugh, "Think of Harry more as a friend and less as an ensign."

Kathryn eyed him with a small amount of doubt.

"Kathryn, the Starfleet hierarchy matters less and less out here every day. The crew doesn't just follow you because you're the Captain, they follow you because you're a great leader, with vast strength and compassion. You are a dynamic personality and you're worth following, more so then any other captain I have ever met. That won't change because you went out and got a life," Tom tried to reassure her.

"Just for the record, except for seeing you half naked in my quarters, Harry doesn't know any intimate details about our sex life. He's made me promise not to tell him anything. You're still his Captain and he's got you on kind of a high pedestal. He doesn't want to tarnish it with all of the torrid details."

"That makes me feel a little better."

"Eventually, his curiosity is going to get the best of him, and he's going to ask," Tom admitted with a teasing waggle of an eyebrow.

"You'll tell him?"

"He's my best friend and guys talk," Tom answered. "But, I'll amend it, give him very few details. It will be nice if Harry can manage to look at you on the bridge without blushing."

Kathryn rested her elbows on the table, her chin in her hands and leaned closer to Tom, "Do let me know what you plan to tell the green ensign when he asks."

"That you are more amazing in bed then you have ever been standing on the bridge during a red alert. That's saying a lot, because, you are a sight to behold during a red alert, seriously at the top of your game," Tom answered, placing his elbows on the table, mimicking Kathryn's position.

"I will tell him how you are seriously the most multi-talented person in any quadrant," he finished, voice dripping with innuendo, before leaning closer and capturing her lips with his.

He moved his lips slowly over hers, caressing her lips with his. Kathryn's tongue slipped from between her lips, she slid it across Tom's lips at the same slow pace he was using on her. His mouth opened, allowing her admittance, and she continued to use the same slow pace to explore the inside of his mouth.

They slowly came out of the kiss, with their lips still touching, Tom whispered, "I'll also have to mention just how good you taste. How good you taste, everywhere."

Kathryn reached over and pinched his arm, "That's something you should keep to yourself."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I bet information like that about the Captain is worth a decent amount of replicator rations," Tom teased.

"As long as you bring me a morning, afternoon and evening cup of coffee, you can tell all of my secrets," she shot back with a smile.

"Coffee is all it takes?" Tom asked, playfully. "You really are easy."

Kathryn smiled, standing up and moving behind Tom's chair. She leaned over, placing her chin on his shoulder, she rubbed his other shoulder with one hand as she snaked the other around his front. She ran her hand down his chest, making small slow circles. Tom leaned his head back, resting it against her breast. He knew her destination and while he was becoming impatient for her touch, he still enjoyed the leisurely pace of her movements. Finally her hand moved into his lap, her fingers playing softly against his trousers, he hummed in delight, his eyes slipping shut. She felt his manhood twitch beneath her fingertips, she smiled and whispered into his ear, "No easier than you."

She straightened up, placed a kiss on the top of his head, and headed to the door. "I believe we need to get to the bridge."

The door to her quarters opened and with a wave of her arm she motioned him out, "After you, Lieutenant."

"Evil," he said as he moved passed her and into the corridor.

They both headed for the turbolift and to another day of bridge duty.


	3. Chapter 3

_'Some days being the Captain really isn't all it's cracked up to be,'_ Kathryn thought, the next evening, as she made her way through the nearly empty corridors of Voyager. _'Today had turned into one of those days.'_

Tuvok had come to her ready room, early in her shift, with some disturbing news of a traitor being onboard. He spent the next hour presenting her with all of the evidence he had gathered to back up his findings.

Someone was communicating with the Kazon. Unfortunately, the one thing he didn't have was the name of the person who had been speaking with the Kazon-Nistrim and Seska.

Of course, Tuvok had thought of everything. Presenting her with a plan of action to flush out the guilty person. Kathryn had to admit, it was an excellent idea, but, that didn't make her like it better. She hated sending crew members into unknown situations. Especially, on their own, with the possibility of Voyager not being able to reach them in time, should something go wrong.

Now, she was on her way to talk to Tom about the situation, because Tuvok's plan involved him. She didn't like it at all.

Kathryn had spent a long time sitting at her desk trying to decide if her dislike of Tuvok's idea was solely based on the fact that it involved putting Tom in danger. She'd dissected it from every angle, before coming to the realization that she would be uncomfortable with it no matter who was being asked to do it.

It was never easy to send crew into dangerous situations, it was in her nature to protect everyone and before more then one away mission she had to stop herself from suggesting that she go instead. When it happened to be a member of her crew that she was closer to it became a bit harder.

She, also, realized that by adding Tom into the equation she was a bit more on edge about the entire idea. She had briefly considered using a different crew member for the mission. Despite her unease, Kathryn saw the necessity of his involvement. He was the best choice. She, also, had complete faith in Tom's ability to do the job and take care of himself.

Putting her personal feelings aside, she gave the go ahead on Tuvok's course of action.

She chimed Tom's door and awaited admittance. This night wasn't turning out as she had planned. Making plans never seemed to work for her in the delta quadrant.

"Kathryn, you're early … and still in uniform," Tom pointed out as he stepped into the sitting area, wrapped in a towel.

Kathryn looked up at him, letting her eyes wander over his still damp skin, "Sorry, but, I'm here as your Captain."

"Then you shouldn't ogle me," Tom smirked.

"If you don't want your Captain to ogle, you shouldn't answer the door in a towel," she shot back.

"Well, Captain, if you'll excuse me, I'll go change into more appropriate attire for a meeting with you."

"That would be for the best, unfortunately," sighed Kathryn in disappointment.

Kathryn heard him softly laughing as he headed to change.

She sat in the chair adjacent to his sofa, not as comfortable to sit on, but, it would help keep the meeting on a more professional level, she figured.

Tom, dressed casually for the party, returned to the sitting area a few minutes later, "Did you need anything? Coffee, perhaps, Captain?"

"Nothing, but, thank you, Tom," she answered, with a smile.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked with interest.

"I need to ask for your help with a covert mission."

"Of course, whatever you need, Captain," Tom answered her truthfully, taking a seat across from her on the sofa.

"I haven't even told you what is involved."

"You wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"True," she sighed, leaning forward and placing her elbows on her knees and folding her hands in front of her. "Tuvok has brought it to my attention that someone is communicating with the Kazon and Seska."

"What?" Tom said loudly. "Is this ever going to be over?"

"Hopefully, this will be the end."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Long story short, I need you to become a disgruntled crew member. Which may, eventually, lead to you leaving the ship. Hopefully, Seska or the person on Voyager speaking with her will try to make contact with you before you actually have to leave, but I admit that's a long shot. But, we're hoping she will search you out in hopes that you'll trade information about Voyager with her, once you've left. If she doesn't, you'll have to find a way to stumble into her path."

"I think I can do that," Tom answered. "May I ask why you're choosing me for this, Captain?"

"It was Tuvok's belief, that you were best for this job. You have the fewest ties on Voyager. Not being Starfleet or Marquis, there are fewer people on board who know you very well," Kathryn answered. "Tuvok mentioned he observed that while you converse and are on friendly terms with many of the crew, you only appear to be close to two members of the crew, Harry and me."

"You'll be okay with keeping this from Harry?" Kathryn asked, her concern for him evident in her voice, "Harry is going to have to be clueless about the mission. Only Tuvok, you and I will know."

"It won't be fun, but, I can do it. It needs to be done," Tom paused for a moment. "Wait, what about Chakotay? Won't he know?"

"Tuvok has suggested that Chakotay not be informed of the mission."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Tom said, shaking his head. "Chakotay's not going to be okay with you keeping something so important from him. He's going to be even less okay with it when he discovers that I knew, while he was kept in the dark."

"We need people's reactions to your behavior to be as real as possible, if he doesn't know it's a ruse, we'll get the performance we need. I can't take the risk the person is a former member of the Maquis and is close enough to Chakotay to be able to read him like B'Elanna can. She'd see through his deception in a second."

"I would like to officially protest Chakotay not being informed."

"Your concerns will be noted," Kathryn answered seriously.

"Then you've got yourself a deserter, Captain," Tom said with fake cheer. "Now let me guess, no date for us tonight. We're going to have to break-up. I can hardly become a disgruntled crew member and date the captain at the same time."

"I'm afraid you're right. For the time being, we're going to have to keep us under wraps."

"No more spending time together? Do you think we can do it?"

"We will definitely have to be more discreet and see each other less, but, I don't think we'll have to stay completely away from each other. Who knows what kind of mayhem could happen if we tried that, and now isn't the best time to find out. Tuvok is going to give you a couple of gadgets to help mask your movements from the rest of the crew," Kathryn informed him. "I got the impression that he knows about us, though, he's to discreet to come right out and say it."

"And tonight?" Tom asked.

"Go alone," Kathryn sighed, tilting her head back to rest it against the back of the chair. "If Harry asks, tell him that you and I were planning to come together, but, I got cold feet. I'll show up sometime after Chakotay comms me to see what's keeping me."

She raised her head again to look at Tom. Giving him a soft smile, she continued, "We should make it look like we are making a concentrated effort to avoid each other. The crew can speculate about whether or not we've had a fight tonight, instead of, whether or not we're sleeping together."

He noticed the change in her demeanor, a subtle signal that the Captain and Lieutenant's meeting had come to an end. It was now Tom and Kathryn's turn to discuss the matter, "Nah, they'll probably wonder if we'll have angry sex or make up sex," Tom teased.

He left his place on the sofa and went to Kathryn, taking her by the hand, he pulled her off the chair. When she was standing, he placed a kiss on her lips as he twirled them around and sat in the chair himself, pulling Kathryn down on his lap.

"You really do make me wonder about my crew," she replied with a shake of her head.

She wrapped her arms around Tom's neck as he nuzzled the soft, sensitive skin behind her ear. He gave a small chuckle against her neck, the feel making her shiver. "I think if the need arises, we might want to stick with make-up sex. I have a sneaking suspicion that angry sex with you could be downright dangerous."

Tom silenced the retort she had on the tip of her tongue with a deep, searching kiss. His hands moved slowly up and down her spine, leaving a tingling trail in their wake.

Kathryn shifted on his lap to give herself better access to Tom's body. She moved her hand down his chest until she found the hem of his shirt. Her hand moved under the shirt and up his chest, trailing her searching fingers across a flat nipple, she squeezed it between thumb and forefinger.

A small gasp came from Tom, "We should stop, you should go."

"Ah huhm," she mumbled, "I should go."

She made no move to get up, instead she wrapped her free arm around his neck and pull his lips harder against hers as she continued to delve into his mouth with her tongue. Kathryn placed her hands on Tom's shoulders, sliding off his lap, she leaned over him without breaking their kiss.

"Okay, I'm leaving," she mumbled against his mouth.

In contradiction to her words, she sucked Tom's lower lip into her mouth and gently bit down. Her hands moved from his shoulders to the back of the chair and one of her knees rested on the seat, between his knees. She leaned more fully over him, forcing him to lean his head back against the chair as she commanded all of his attention.

The pair became lost in each other, quickly forgetting Kathryn had been about to leave and Tom was suppose to be heading for the party on the holodeck.

Tom moved his hands up to her waist, gripping her tightly just below her breasts as their lips melded together. He moved forward, forcing Kathryn to kneel on the floor before him if their lips were to remain locked together. They reached for each others clothes at the same time, Tom unzipping her uniform jacket as Kathryn unbuttoned his shirt.

Never breaking the kiss, Tom slid off the chair and onto his knees. Pushing the chair back and out of his way.

His hands ran under her jacket, sliding it off her shoulders and down her arms, leaving it rumpled on the floor next to them. He quickly went to work on her turtleneck, pulling it apart and off her torso, and dropping it on top of the jacket.

Tom's shirt hung open, bearing his torso to Kathryn's searching hands. She ran her fingers lightly along the trail of coarse blonde hair that adorned his muscular stomach. When her quest reached his chest, she lay her palms flat against his skin before running them up and over his shoulders, continuing down his arms, taking his shirt with her.

His shirt was added to the growing pile of discarded clothes. Tom pulled her tank top out of her pants, working it quickly up her stomach. Their lips parted as Tom pulled the tank over her head.

She sucked in a deep breath of air and came to her senses. "What the hell!" she exclaimed, clearly exasperated with her behavior, as she quickly got to her feet. "How does that happen? One minute I'm completely sane."

With one hand on her hip, she waved the other between them, indicating both their states of undress and the pile of clothes on the floor. "And the next. Things like this are happening."

Following her lead, Tom had gotten to his feet while she was talking. He stood in front of her with a grin on his face, "Perhaps, I'm so irresistible it makes you go a bit crazy."

She cocked her head slightly to one side and raised one eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that," he said, taking a step towards her and pulling her into his arms, "It makes me feel like I'm being scolded."

"Good, it's suppose to," she said with a grin on her face.

He moved in to give her a quick kiss, his hands moving up her back and undoing the clasp of her bra. Kathryn shook her head as she felt the bra's fabric loosen around her breasts. "You do need to be scolded," she admonished, before reminding him, "I was leaving, remember?"

He pulled her closer to his body and ducked his head to kiss her shoulder, her neck and finally the underside of her jaw before stating, "You're not leaving anymore."

"Tom," she started sternly, even as she rubbed herself against him.

Her body gave her desires away, plainly. There was no way she was leaving, not before both their desires were satisfied.

Tom circled around her, pressing his chest into her bare back. He reached up to take the straps of her bra between his fingers. He slowly slid the straps down her arms. Kissing one shoulder and then the other, before adding her bra to the ever increasing pile of discarded clothes.

"The party is just starting," he said into her ear as he removed his trousers and underwear, kicking them both in the general direction of the rest of their clothes.

Grasping her by the hips, he bent his knees slightly and he pressed her ass against his erection. Kathryn hummed in delight.

Reaching around her, his searching fingers brushing across the muscled plains of her stomach. Finding the button of her pants, he quickly undid it and slid the garment over her hips and down her soft thighs.

He continued speaking softly into her ear, "It will be a little while before people start looking for us. When he asks, I'll just tell Harry that your refusal to go to the party with me started a rather long and heated argument. It will explain why I'm late and your apparent unwillingness to attend."

Kathryn gave a throaty laugh, that turned into a soft moan when Tom dropped to his knees behind her and began kissing and licking her bare thighs. "You really can think on your feet, when you need a good excuse to stay out of trouble."

"Perhaps, I am Captain material, after all," he teased, as he lifted one of her legs and removed her boot.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, there," she replied, reaching down to run her fingers through his short hair.

"I'm sure it's much more rewarding being the Captain's pet, anyway," he replied as he slid her pants the rest of the way down her legs and she stepped out of them.

Kathryn stood before Tom in only her panties, with him on his knees behind her. She made a move to turn around, but, Tom grabbed her thighs to still her. "Stay where you are," he ordered, roughly.

Her desire for Tom was rapidly increasing. She wanted to turn around and touch him, to sink to the floor in front of him, to kiss him senseless, to push him to the floor and ride him until neither one of them could think any more. She clenched and released her fists, willing herself to stay where she was, like Tom had asked, no, demanded her to. Her mind raced with ideas of what Tom had planned and she hummed in anticipation.

She felt Tom place a wet kiss at the hollow of her back, felt his thumbs loop under the waistband of her underwear and began to pull them down. He pulled the garment off slowly, trailing his tongue from the hollow of her back to the cleft of her ass, before kissing first one soft swell of her bottom and then the other.

He kissed the back of each thigh as he slid the tiny piece of cloth down over her knees and finally let it fall to the floor. Kathryn stepped out of her panties and Tom pushed them out of the way. He softly rubbed her calves, slowly working his way back up her legs.

"Let your hair down," Tom instructed, his hands moving up her thighs and to her waist.

He watched Kathryn as she raised her hands to her hair, her deft fingers finding the pins with practiced ease and puling them out, one by one. Tom reached in front of her, holding his hand out for the hair pins. He knew how she hated to lose them; replicating more meant less coffee for her. When she had them all removed, Tom lay the pins on the table behind him.

Kathryn unwound her hair as Tom ran his hands up the inside of her thighs. He pushed against the supple, soft skin, indicating he wanted her to widen her stance. She took a little half step, in both directions, giving Tom more room to maneuver his hands between her thighs.

She was running her fingers through her hair, loosening the tendrils, when she felt one of Tom's fingers slide through her folds, back to front. She let out a soft moan, already flushed and ready from Tom's slow seduction of her body.

Tom moved his fingers over her exposed center, over and over. Coating her with her own wetness. When he finally slid two fingers inside her at the same moment his lips made contact with the hollow of her lower back, "Ooohhh," slipped from her lips in a breathy puff.

He kissed and licked his way across her lower back before turning his attention to her buttocks. Kissing and licking the rounded swells of both cheeks, before running his tongue along her crack. He felt a tremor go through her body as his mouth continued lower, nipping and licking at the back of her thighs. All the while his fingers continued to move in and out of her.

Tom trailed his other hand over her hip and around her body, fingers moving over the firm muscles of her stomach before reaching into her soft mound and making contact with her already engorged center.

"Tom, oh yes," Kathryn moaned, sucking in much needed oxygen.

He continued to move two fingers around her clitoris, all the while he slid two fingers in and out of her. A shiver went through Kathryn as Tom added his mouth to the mix, his lips and tongue moving along her spine. Her thighs tensed, as her body began to shake in anticipation of the upcoming release.

Tom continued his assault, overwhelming her senses and making it difficult to remain upright. She didn't want him to stop, but, at the same time she wanted nothing more than to turn around and sink to the ground with him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tom watched one of her hands, his lips never leaving her skin. He could see that she didn't know what she wanted to do, her hand would clench into a fist, then she would squeeze her thigh tightly, only to change her mind again and run it softly up her own thigh and across her stomach. Then it would start all over again. Her hands in constant indecision of where she wanted them.

Her breath caught as Tom increased the pressure of his fingers and he felt her knees began to give out underneath her. "I can't," she hitched out in gulping breaths.

His fingers keeping up their steady rhythm across her clitoris. Tom moved his lips across her ass, again, just as he buried his fingers as deeply as he could within her.

Kathryn's screams were unintelligible as her body exploded in pleasure. She fell forward, grabbing the chair in front of her to keep herself from collapsing on the floor. Tom continued his ministrations as she slowly sunk to her knees and lay her head against the chair cushion.

Tom's touch became lighter as she rode the waves of pleasure to completion. As her breathing began to slow, he slowly slipped his fingers out of her and inched closer to her, until her backside was firmly pressed against him. He quickly guided himself into her slick opening from behind, hardly a moment passing between the time his fingers left her until his erection was buried deep within her.

"Oh, ummm," she continued to moan, as Tom slid himself almost completely out of her.

His fingers became more insistent against her nub again, building her quickly back up. She threw her head back, breathing heavily through her nose as she tried to maintain some control. Tom slid his palm up her back and over her shoulder. His sticky fingers slipped between her lips, the ones that had been buried inside her moments before. Her lips clapped down around them, and she sucked greedily on her own flavor. It was now Tom's turn to let out a low moan as he thrust himself back into her.

His fingers continued to move in circles over her clitoris as he thrust in and out of her. Kathryn tried to push herself back into him, but, the chair her upper body was resting on kept inching across the floor and away from her. Letting out a growl of frustration, she shoved the chair, hard. The chair toppled onto it's side and out of her way.

Her hands hit the floor with a jarring force she felt from her fingers to her shoulders, and Tom's fingers slid from her mouth. As soon as she was on her hands and knees she ground her rear end against Tom with all the strength she had.

"Oh, yes, Kath ...," Tom's voice trailed off, his free hand winding it's way into her long mane.

"Oh ... like that ... exactly like that ... deeper ... yes ... oh,Tom ... oh ... ohhhhhh," she demanded and moaned, nearly incoherent.

He was amazed, though he realized he shouldn't be, by what a vocal lover the captain was. Her screams of pleasure and throaty demands always sent the most amazing sparks of arousal shooting though his body.

They both reached the edge, ready for the fall that was about happen. His movements began to loose their fluidity. The movement of his fingers against her core became less measured, sometimes he forgot to move his fingers at all, he just pressed them hard against her. His thrusts became harder, but lost their timing, there was no longer a smooth rhythm. All she could do was shove her ass hard against him with each of his thrusts.

She felt him stiffen slightly, his pleasure overtaking him. He pushed himself deep within her as she pushed back against him, forcing him even deeper. The hand tangled in her hair pulled, the slight pain turned to pleasure when mixed with all the other sensations her body was feeling and she let out a high scream of ecstasy as every feeling converged on the same spot deep inside her.

She collapsed onto her elbows, her ass in the air as Tom continued to thrust into her. He grabbed her around the waist with both hands, forcefully pulling her to him as he thrust deep into her one last time. Holding her tightly to his body, he exploded within her.

Tom held her firmly against him, his grip on her hips bruising, for several more minutes. He came back to himself, forcing air into his lungs with deep, slow breaths. He loosened his grip on Kathryn's hips, giving a short bark of laughter as he watch her body slide to the ground.

She lay on her stomach, her cheek pressed against the deck, trying to catch her breath. Kathryn gathered her hair in her hands, pulling it off her hot and sweaty back, before she raised them above her head and stretched the muscles of her entire body. She gave a soft sigh, having no desire to move, she folded her arms and pillowed her head on them.

She felt Tom change his position above here, now straddling her, his knees pressing against the outside of her thighs. Tom's body pressed lightly against her back, as he held the bulk of his weight off of her with his knees and his forearms, sent a delightful warmth coursing through her.

Tom lowered his lips to her back, brushing them lightly across her skin. "Kathryn," he murmured, the husky timbre to his voice made Kathryn shiver, despite being satiated.

"Yes," Kathryn drawled at him, turning over, lazily, beneath him and wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought her lips to his.

They kissed, slow and deep, in no real hurry to take the kiss any further. Neither one remembering, or particularly caring that they both were suppose to be somewhere else. At least, neither cared until they heard the familiar chirp of a Starfleet combadge coming from the pile of crumpled and discarded clothes.

Tom groaned loudly when his friend Harry Kim's voice interrupted his exploration of Kathryn's mouth. He rolled off Kathryn, towards the clothes with an audible sigh. He quickly located his shirt, with the combadge attached. "Harry, what the hell do you want?" he replied to the summons with noticeable aggravation.

Tom and Kathryn heard a loud intake of breath over the communication line and then nothing. "Harry, you still there?" Tom finally asked.

"Ummm … yeah," Harry stuttered and Kathryn couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. He apprehensively continued, "You were suppose to be down here a half hour ago. Neelix and some others were asking about you."

Tom noticed Harry's emphasis on 'some others'. "Why does everyone have to be so damned concerned with what I'm doing? I'll be there when I get there, alright Harry. Paris, out," knowing exactly who Harry was talking about he replied with a snap, not expecting an answer.

Tom dropped his shirt and rolled onto his side, pressing up against Kathryn, who was still laying on her back. He ran a hand over the soft skin of her stomach before wrapping his fingers around her waist and pulling her onto her side. Face to face, Tom wrapped an arm and a leg around her and pulled her against him.

"Where were we?" he asked as he captured her lips, yet again, with his.

Kathryn pulled back from him, slightly, "I believe I was leaving."

Tom shook his head in disappointment. "I kind of figured that. But, I had to try."

Kathryn kissed him quickly. "Poor Harry," she said, absently tracing circles on his chest with her fingers.

"Poor Harry!" Tom exclaimed. "I'm the one who just had all his dirty plans involving the Captain of the Federation Starship Voyager shot to hell. And you say 'poor Harry'?"

"You were a bit short with him. Harry's not used to that kind of treatment." Then she gave a sly smile, "What kind of dirty plans?"

"You're leaving and I'm not telling," he replied as he flicked her nipple playfully.

"Owww, not nice," she answered as Tom stood up and then held a hand out to help her off the floor.

He pulled her naked body against his, running his hands down her back to cup her bottom. "You'll just have to come back sometime, so, I can show you my dirty plans."

He tried to kiss her again, but, Kathryn moved away. "We need to be quick and not get distracted. Shower, now," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

=/\=

Less then a half-hour later, Tom sat on his sofa, dressed and waiting for Kathryn to finish in the bathroom. "Kathryn, I've been thinking," he said when he heard her moving around in the sleeping area.

"Really?" she said in amusement. "I was under the impression that you were more a creature of instinct. That's why you're such a great pilot."

"Very amusing. Are you trying to tell me that I'm just the Captain's brainless sex toy?" Tom shot back. "Because, if you are, you should know that I'm totally okay with that."

Tom patted the cushion next to him. "Now get over here and sit down. I've managed to string seven words together and I'd like for you to hear them."

"Tom, I need to go and so do you," she said as she sat down next to him.

"I'm aware," he said, moving his arm around her shoulders. "This isn't going to take long and it's about how I'm to become a disgruntled crew member."

"What have you been thinking then?" she asked, taking the hand he'd placed around her in her own.

"If I have to leave Voyager, we won't know how long I'll be gone for. I think it will be better if our so-called falling out appears to be my fault instead of yours."

Kathryn listened intently while he continued to explain. "You're still going to need to run Voyager, it will just be harder if some of the crew are angry because they feel you're at fault."

"How do you want to do this, then?" she asked.

"I think we should continue to see each other, much like we are now, and I should start taking some liberties that the Captain would never be okay with. Make it appear as if I think I can get away with things, because you and I are close. If the crew see that, they'll know you were totally in the right when you end our relationship. Putting the blame squarely on me, for everything."

Kathryn squeezed his hand, "Tom, you've worked hard to show everyone that you aren't the same man you were. You've earned their respect. I hate to watch you destroy that, even if it's only temporary."

"I think it's the best way for the mission to progress. People will just assume it's Paris being Paris. Plus, we won't need to start sneaking around right away, meaning there will be less chance of being found out."

"That's a good point. Good work with the thinking, Lieutenant, I know it couldn't have been easy for you," she teased as she leaned in towards him, invitation written clearly on her face.

"I have my moments," he said right before he kissed her.

When the kiss broke, Kathryn smiled wide and whispered, "You sure do have your moments."


	4. Chapter 4

Tom and Kathryn continued in the same way they had been since being released from sickbay. The crew continued their speculation about the pair and Ensign Harry Kim continued to keep mum, despite the constant hounding from the other members of the crew.

Tom waited for the perfect opening to begin working on their plan to alienate him from Voyager. Not quite a week later, the opportunity presented itself on the holodeck, while running his French bar program, Sandrine's. Tom's betting ring was born with an enthusiastic crew none the wiser about what he had just set in motion.

A couple of days later, Captain Kathryn Janeway walked into his quarters holding several PADDs. A smile played across her lips and Tom was intrigued.

"What's this I hear about a betting ring?" Kathryn smiled broader as she dropped the PADDs on the low table in front of him, before settling herself comfortably against Tom on the sofa.

Tom's eyes went wide in disbelief. "How'd you learn about it already? It's only been 2 days," he asked, his astonishment evident in his voice.

She gave him a lop-sided grin. "I'm the Captain," she stated, as if that was answer enough. "As to how I found out, well, I'm keeping that information to myself."

Kathryn tilted her head up and stretched her neck, placing a light kiss on Tom's jaw and then on his lips. "Why a betting ring?"

"It wasn't too outlandish. Against the rules, yes, but, something that you could overlook as me just being me. Plus, I thought if I was going to do this, I'd have a little fun with it. What better way then a betting ring?" he asked with a smile, before adding, "I have extra rations, the coffee's on me in the morning."

"I don't know, Tom. As the Captain, I shouldn't share in your ill-gotten goods," she said, in mock seriousness.

"You aren't, I used them for lunch today. I'll use my completely legally gotten replicator rations to get your coffee."

Kathryn had to laugh at his make believe logic, "Well, in that case, I won't turn down the coffee."

Tom laughed, "You wouldn't have turned it down even if I had told you I'd found a way to override the ration controls on the system."

"You might be right," she smiled as she leaned forward to grab a PADD off the table in front of them. "You really don't mind if I work?"

"Can you grab mine, too?" he asked, before answering her question. "Either you work here or in your quarters," Tom answered, kissing the top of her head. "I just like having you close and we haven't had a chance to spend anytime together, so, no, I don't mind."

"I'm glad. I'll admit, I like being around you, even if I'm only working. Give me an hour to finish up and then I'm all yours."

"You'll stay tonight?" he asked, before she settled into work.

"I'm not going anywhere, if I can help it," she answered, before activating her PADD.

=/\=

Sandrine's was busy tonight and most of the patrons were gathered around Tom, waiting for the outcome of the day's betting pool. "Particle density at the measured co-ordinates was one four one five per cubic meter," the computer voice intoned. 

"And the winner is?" there was no answer from the computer, Tom continued, questioningly, Computer? Computer?"

There was still no reply from the computer. 

Chakotay had entered, without anyone noticing his arrival. He'd discovered Tom's betting ring and wasn't pleased. "There won't be any more winners," he said disapprovingly from the doorway.

"Oh come on Chakotay, we're just having a little fun. The recreational facilities of the Delta Quadrant being what they are," Tom whined.

"I've heard you're responsible for this, Lieutenant," he replied, addressing only Tom.

"I didn't think Starfleet would have a problem with it," Tom answered back, smartly.

"With a senior officer running a gambling operation and skimming profits from each days proceeds? Now why would Starfleet have a problem with that?" He said to Tom, before addressing the gathered crew as a whole,

"Since you all seem to have extra replicator rations you won't be needing these. Today's pot is hereby confiscated."

There was a disappointed groan from the assembled crew. Chakotay turned his attention back to Tom. "The Captain's put a lot of faith in you, Mister Paris. She'll be disappointed. You're on report.," Both men understood the underlying meaning to Chakotay's words, the things he couldn't say aloud.

Chakotay turned to leave as Tom made his way to the pool table. "Now there's a tough job, filling out reports. But somebody's got to do it," he said, with all the old Paris cockiness he could bring forth.

Chakotay chose to ignore the last jibe, something was obviously going on that he wasn't aware of. 

"Thanks a lot," Harry griped, as he passed behind Tom.

'So it begins,' Tom thought to himself. 'This is going to suck.' He quickly finished sinking all of the balls on the table and left Sandrine's.

=/\=

Later that evening, Tom let himself into the Captain's quarters. He took his jacket off, as always, leaving it on the back of a chair as he made his way to her bedroom. He heard the gentle sounds of water moving coming from the bathroom and he smiled to himself.

"Tom?" she called out in question, not because she thought it might be someone else, but, because she wanted him to come in so she could talk to him.

He appeared in the doorway with a small smile on his face, "Yes?" he asked.

"Come, sit," she said, patting the edge of the tub.

He sat where she indicated and took a sip of her wine as he watched her sink lower in the water. "I'd ask how your day was, but, it had to have been horrible."

Several days earlier Crewman Darwin was found dead. Apparently from an accident that occurred while trying to repair EPS conduit one four one. The Doctor, however, quickly came to the conclusion that it was not an accident, at all. Someone, a member of the Voyager crew, had murdered him. Tuvok had quickly tracked down the suspects and without much coaxing Crewman Suder confessed to the crime.

"Yes," she sighed. "As if a murder onboard wasn't bad enough, Tuvok felt the need to perform a mindmeld with Suder in his attempt to find a motive."

"Did he find his answers?"

"Yes and no," she answered, reaching for her wine glass and taking a drink. "Violence for the sake of violence is hard for most people to accept, for a Vulcan it's nearly impossible. There's no logic in it."

Kathryn closed her eyes briefly before continuing. "I'm worried about Tuvok. I don't think he was prepared for the effects the meld would have on him. He seems a bit off."

"How can you tell?" Tom asked.

"He may be a Vulcan," Kathryn answered, "But, he's not completely unreadable. At least, not to me."

"Are you hungry?" he asked, skimming through the bubbles with his fingers. "I could go replicate dinner if you want."

Kathryn gave a small smile and teased, "More skimmed rations?"

"Actually, no, I'm going to have to use your rations for dinner." He grinned, "I've been a little free and easy with my rations over the last week and today it caught up with me. The Commander called me on the betting pool today. Confiscated the whole pot.

"Bastard's probably having a feast in his quarters as we speak," Tom joked, with a grin and a wink.

"Okay, considering you got chewed out and it's my fault," she joked, letting Tom's lightheartedness lift her own worries from her shoulders, even if just for a little while. "I'll buy you dinner."

Tom leaned over and gave her a long leisurely kiss. "Delicious," he murmured, smacking his lips together loudly.

Kathryn gave him a little crooked half smile, then lowered her voice and she replied, "So are you."

Kathryn lathered soap between her hands before running them along each of her arms and down her legs. She was completely aware of Tom's eyes on her, but, decided not to pursue that line of thought at the moment.

Instead she asked him about Chakotay. Needing to know how their subterfuge was playing out.

"He seemed disappointed in me. I was rude, bordering on insubordinate. I haven't been that obnoxious since the first few weeks on Voyager," he frowned, then continued. "Harry was mad that I got us all yelled at. I'm also on report, I'm sure you'll see the report cross your desk in the morning. Maybe, I'll be late for duty tomorrow, I'll have to think about it."

Changing the subject as he stood up, "Any preferences for dinner?"

"No, surprise me," she answered. "I'll be ten minutes."

"Sounds good," he said as he headed to the door. He turned back to her, "Are you sure you want to leave Chakotay in the dark?"

"No, I don't want to," she answered with a sigh. "But, I understand why Tuvok wants it done this way and I can't take the chance that whoever this person is will be able to see through the ruse."

"As long as it's been noted that I don't agree with not informing the first officer of the situation, I'll go along with whatever you and Tuvok want."

"It's been noted, Tom," she responded.

She looked at him for a moment taking in the slightly unhappy look on his face, before asking, "Why?"

"Chakotay and I haven't had an easy time of it," Tom answered. "But, we had come to some kind of truce and it was getting better."

"Then I happened."

"If it meant you were with me, I'd let the Commander hate me for the rest of the journey. But, no, he hasn't let that interfere with his treatment of me. When this is over, I don't want him thinking I wanted him kept in the dark. If he thought that, he just might let our relationship get in the way of things," Tom said. "You finish up, I'll get dinner."

=/\=

_Captain's log, supplemental. Ensign Suder has been incarcerated in secured quarters where he will likely spend the rest of our journey home. Lieutenant Tuvok remains under observation in sickbay. _

=/\=


	5. Chapter 5

Tom made his way slowly to the conference room, he should have been there several minutes ago. He was late. Just as he meant to be.

While considering recent events, Tom had to shake his head, '_Only on Voyager_,' he thought, '_A Cardassian weapon in the Delta Quadrant! What were the chances?' _

_'And B'Elanna had seen it before? Really? You've got to be kidding me. If it wasn't so dangerous, it would be down right funny.'_

A short distance from the door, Tom ran his hands through his hair, mussing it up. Now his hair matched his rumpled uniform. He picked up speed, making it look like he was in a hurry to get to the senior staff meeting. He hurried into the room, letting out of huff as he entered. Holding up his hands, Tom gave a simple, "Sorry." Before sitting in the empty seat at the table and getting down to business.

The meeting was simple, fast and to the point. Just like the Captain liked them. After deciding what should be done about the Alpha quadrant weapon and being dismissed by the Captain, Tom got the summons from Chakotay he'd been sure he'd get.

"Lieutenant. I expect everyone to show up for meetings on time and properly dressed," Chakotay said simply

Tom saw Kathryn, standing on the bridge just on the other side of the unclosed door, watching their exchange, a serious expression on her face. He wanted to put on a little show for her, something that would make her shake her head in dismay, even though he shouldn't. He also knew the first officer was expecting an argument or, at the very least, an excuse for his tardiness. Tom considered giving the Commander just that for a second. But, there was important work to be done and now was no time to cause a big scene.

"Yes, sir," he said, without much sincerity.

=/\=

Tom walked the corridors of Voyager, taking the most roundabout way he could, as he made his way to the Captain's quarters. This was it. Tom had finally pushed too far and she was going to need to end the relationship. At least in the eyes of the crew. He really wasn't looking forward to the upcoming subterfuge.

An even larger concern of his, one that could cause a huge problem for his relationship with Kathryn, he had disobeyed her order. She couldn't let that pass as if she hadn't noticed.

When it had appeared Dreadnought, as the Cardassian weapon was known, was not going to be disabled before it destroyed the planet it had targeted, Kathryn had set the ship to self destruct and ordered the members of her crew to escape pods. So many things had passed between the two of them as she had given the computer her commands, all the while, never taking her eyes off her helmsman. Several minutes later she had taken over his position at the helm and ordered the rest of the bridge crew to their escape pods.

Tom hadn't wanted to leave her there, on the bridge, alone. He didn't want to make her job harder, either. He hadn't been able to think of a good reason he should be allowed to remain on the bridge. Instead of demanding that he stay, he had told her something inconsequential about the thrusters. He'd felt some relief when he entered the turbolift and saw that Tuvok was staying behind. No doubt Tuvok would have a logical reason why he should remain, on the bridge, with his captain.

He left knowing Kathryn wouldn't be there alone.

While it hadn't taken B'Elanna much longer to collapse the missile's containment field, Tom would still have had time to get to the escape pod and launch it before the captain had terminated the self destruct sequence.

He hadn't launched the pod. Instead, he'd stood next to the door unable to leave.

He chimed her door and only needed to wait a moment before the door swished open before him. His eyes found her quickly in the low lights of her cabin. She was standing by the window, uniform jacket discarded and arms folded in front of her, gazing at the starfield.

Now he was going to have to explain to his captain and to Kathryn why he hadn't followed her orders.

"Kathryn..." he began, but, she immediately cut him off.

"I expect to have this conversation with you once. Is that understood, Lieutenant?" she demanded, turning around to face him, her eyes immediately fixing on him.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, standing a little straighter.

"I realize that due to personal concerns, you may have found my orders to be difficult to follow," she started.

Deepening her glare, she raised one hand, pointing two fingers at him, "But, I cannot tolerate you disregarding my orders because of some personal involvement with me. I need to know that I can count on you, as an officer. That you will do what needs to be done, for the best interests of the crew and not what you view to be best for you. I can't spend what could end up being crucial moments worried that you aren't doing what you've been ordered to do."

Tom looked her directly in the eyes, formulating his words, as he moved to stand in front of her. "You're right," he stated, simply. "It was unprofessional of me and it won't happen again."

There really was nothing else to say. He understood that their relationship hinged on both of their abilities to continue performing their duties in stellar fashion. If she couldn't trust him to do his job, this would never work.

"Very well," Kathryn intoned, putting an end to the Captain and Lieutenant's talk. Slipping easily out of her roll as Captain, she continued, "I'm sorry that I couldn't give you more on the bridge, that I couldn't ask you to stay."

Tom wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I wanted to stay, but, I understood. I'm sorry I disobeyed the Captain's orders, but, at the same time, I'm glad I didn't leave without Kathryn. I hope you can understand that. All the same, it won't happen again, next time, I'll do what's in the best interests of the crew."

They stayed like that for several minutes, wrapped in each others' arms, enjoying the feel, heat and scent of the other. Kathryn finally pulled far enough away from him so that she could look at him. She gave him a little smirk, "I see you managed to have some _stellar_ moments while this whole mess was going on."

Tom laughed out loud. "You could say that," he answered with a grin, grabbing her hand and pulling her down on the sofa under the window.

"I was impressed by your ability to cause trouble without it actually affecting our ability to deal with the Dreadnaught problem."

"Yeah, well, trouble and chaos are what I do best."

"That's not true," Kathryn scolded. "You like people to believe that. But, It's not true."

A grin spread across his face. "What is it I do best, then?" he teased, waggling his eyebrow at her.

"Exasperate Starfleet Captains," she answered back.

Tom grabbed her quickly around the waist, pulling her closer to him, he kissed her soundly. "Wouldn't that fall under the trouble category?"

"Perhaps," she murmured.

Tom continued, "I couldn't have people thinking I'd fallen back into line, but, I can do that without throwing the whole ship into disarray."

Kathryn frowned, "You know, Tom, you're exactly the type of man a starship captain shouldn't be dating. I think we're going to have to call it quits."

Tom saw the twinkle in her eyes and teased her back, "Baby, what are you saying? You don't want me anymore?"

"Really, what will the crew think?" she continued. "If I can't keep my man inline, how are they suppose to believe I can successfully run this ship."

Tom pushed her onto her back, without a struggle from her, and immediately worked the short-sleeved gray shirt out of the waistband of her uniform pants. His hand slipped under the shirt and across her stomach as he stretched his body above hers and started running kisses along her jawline. Between kisses, he pleaded with her, "Please, baby. I'll behave. I promise. No more gambling. I'll show up to work on time. I'll even show up sober. Baby, please."

Tom couldn't help the snort of laughter that emerged during his pleas. Kathryn laughed in return. "I don't think I can believe you."

"I'll make it up to you, right now," he continued to plead as his hand cupped her breast and his lips touched hers.

The kiss quickly deepened. Tom moaned into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him more firmly atop of her body. She entwined her fingers in his hair, kissing him harder and pushing her body up into his.

"Oh, God, Kathryn," he breathed as his hand moved to the button of her pants. Just as he released the button and slipped his hand inside the waistband, the door chimed.

Kathryn's legs and arms fell to her sides and she smiled sweetly up at Tom, "Did I forget to mention that I'm having dinner with Chakotay? Lots of reports go along with evacuating a starship."

Tom looked at her incredulously and she took the opportunity to push him off of her. She stood up and righted her clothes. Tom jumped off the couch and straightened his own uniform.

"How could you do this to me?" He asked as he reached towards her and smoothed her hair down.

"We need to get one more thing clear, if you ever call me _baby_ for real, I won't stop Chakotay from throwing you in the brig for your work behavior, I may even kill you myself."

"Understood," Tom smiled as he walked towards the door, then added, just before the doors opened, "Sweet lips."

"Dammit!" Kathryn intoned as the doors opened, revealing a surprised Chakotay.

Tom went barreling through the doorway, shoving Chakotay aside. "She's all yours, Commander," Tom leered, the innuendo clear in his voice. "Enjoy her. I know I have.".

As he moved down the corridor to the turbolift, he whispered, just loud enough to be heard, "Bastard."

Chakotay was about to call the Lieutenant back when he heard Kathryn tell him to forget it. He stepped into her quarters and watched her as she rubbed her hands down her face. "Kathryn, that is unacceptable."

"Don't Chakotay. It was a personal matter and I'd like to keep it that way," she said warily, as she thought to herself that Tom really did know how to push Chakotay's buttons.

=/\=

Kathryn entered Sandrine's, quickly assessing the room and her eyes immediately found Tom. He was leaning over the pool table lining up his shot. It was an easy one, he was about to sink the eight ball and win the game he was playing against Harry.

"Captain," she heard Chakotay call from her left. She glanced over at him, he was sitting at a table with B'Elanna. "Care to join us?"

She turned back to the pool table, Tom had heard Chakotay call to her. He'd been concentrating on her, instead of the ball, and had missed an easy shot. Straightening his back, he moved away from the table to give Harry his shot, he stood back and glowered at Chakotay.

There was no mistaking that Tom looked pissed, and rightfully so. Since the scene that had taken place in her quarters several nights before, Chakotay had been sticking close to Kathryn, and had unintentionally blocked every occasion Tom and Kathryn had tried to secretly get together.

Now it had been more then a week since the couple had been together in any way that really mattered. A brief kiss and a few words in the turbolift this morning, a few minutes in an observation lounge on her way to meet Chakotay in the messhall for dinner two nights before, these were the only moments they had managed. Both were encounters severely lacking in what they both wanted and, in a way, needed.

Thanks to the after effects of the warp 10 flight, they were both feeling the effects of their unintended hiatus. Kathryn's coffee intake had increased dramatically, and she was no longer sleeping well, much as she had been before Tom had become a major component in her daily life. Tom was becoming short-tempered and aggressive, which helped with alienating him from the crew, but, he'd prefer if he was playing the part of an asshole, instead of actually being one.

She chose to ignore Tom, after all, they were suppose to be on the outs with each other, and instead walked towards Chakotay. "I'd love to join you, thank you," she said. "I'm just going to grab a drink from the bar, first."

As she walked away she heard B'Elanna ask Chakotay, "What is up with Paris? He's become even more unbearable in the last week." Obviously, she had also noticed the way he had just looked at Chakotay.

Kathryn slid into the chair next to Chakotay a few minutes later, drink in hand. The three of them discussed random ship's business for a few minutes. As Chakotay told her about a few members of the crew, they leaned in towards each other to talk more privately.

Kathryn watched Tom, from the corner of her eye, as he took notice of her and Chakotay's intimate position. '_Damn, he looks good_,' she thought to herself, realizing it had been over a week since she and Tom had found any real time to be alone. Kathryn immediately took notice of Tom when he began heading in her direction. Knowing he was on edge and that the situation they currently found themselves in made him belligerent when it came to Chakotay, she readied herself for whatever it was he was going to say and do.

She saw Harry a few steps behind Tom, trying to stay close to him, worry for his friend clearly etched on his face. Seeing for herself what this charade was putting Harry through made her feel guilty, but, she pushed it aside. This was a necessary evil and hopefully it wouldn't last much longer.

"Captain, are you up for a game of pool?" Tom asked, overly bright as he looked towards Chakotay, noticing the Commander placing his hand on the back of Kathryn's chair, and scowled slightly. "Now that Harry's won, he doesn't want to play anymore."

"I don't think so, not tonight, Tom," she answered apprehensively. "Maybe, another night."

"Come on," he said with a distinct edge in his voice, that he hadn't had to fake. Chakotay's closeness to Kathryn was upsetting him and he really would have liked to move her away from him. "It's just a game of pool."

"Tom, no," Kathryn replied in a clipped tone, she felt Chakotay rest his hand on her far shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze.

_'You just keep thinking she's available, big guy.'_ Tom thought to himself. _'But, she's still mine.'_ He was about to say something to Chakotay when he heard Harry speak.

"I'll play another game," Harry said from behind Tom, trying to diffuse the situation he could tell was coming.

Tom pretended not to hear the young ensign as he leaned closer to Kathryn and in a hushed angry tone said, "I guess I can add pool to the list of things we won't be doing together anymore."

"You might be right," Kathryn said in a soft voice, that still managed to convey her anger, glancing at Chakotay and B'Elanna to see what their reactions were.

They both looked shocked. B'Elanna much more so then Chakotay. That was to be expected, considering her engineer had no idea what the hell was going on between Kathryn and Tom, and Chakotay knew and believed a good portion of the fabricated story.

His knowledge didn't stop Chakotay from being slightly shocked that Tom would drag Kathryn's personal life out into the public eye of Voyager. Despite everything the younger man had done recently, he still had thought Tom respected Kathryn, perhaps not as a friend, but, as his Captain. His current behavior was proving him wrong, though.

"Fine," Tom said, his voice going down low.

The tension at the table was palpable, no one knowing what to say. Tom finally broke the stalemate with a statement no one should ever say to their Captain, especially to the captain in question and definitely never in front of witnesses. "I've had just about enough of your shit," he said as he stormed out of Sandrine's and the holodeck.

Kathryn, Chakotay, B'Elanna and Harry all watched Tom's back as he left, each with a shocked expression on their face.

Kathryn sighed, feeling a bit embarrassed by the fact B'Elanna was in the audience for Tom's little show. While the rest of the crew members present at Sandrine's had watched the drama unfold, none of them had actually been close enough to the group to hear what had occurred. She wondered how much of what had just transpired B'Elanna would share when questioned by the crew.

'_Damn, he was good at that._'

Harry looked uncomfortably at his Captain, thinking Tom was making it difficult for anyone to remain on his side. Captain Janeway didn't deserve Tom's treatment of her. "I'll go talk to him," the ensign said, sullenly.

"Thanks, Harry," Kathryn replied, sincerely, "But, there's no reason for you to get in the middle of this. Just leave it alone, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry intoned, though he thought someone should talk to Tom, or perhaps beat him over the head, he'd been way out of line.

She quickly downed the rest of her drink, "I think I've had enough for one night. I'll see you on the bridge, Chakotay. Goodnight, everyone."

"I'll walk with you," Chakotay offered, starting to stand.

Kathryn gave him a slight glare, before her face softened. "No, stay, enjoy your night," she said before making a hasty exit.

=/\=

Kathryn rushed to her quarters, sure that she'd find Tom waiting for her there. When she entered, the room was dark and she didn't see any sign of him. She walked into her bedroom, calling for lights at one-quarter as she entered the separate room.

There she was greeted by Tom, with a smile on his face and nothing on his body, stretched out on her bed, back propped up against all of the pillows.

Kathryn smiled back at him. "I'm glad your personal bodyguard didn't follow you home," he said, sarcasm dripping from his lips. "I was beginning to think I'd have to kill him if I wanted to get you alone."

"Well, you should be nicer to me around him."

"But, Kathryn," he whined, dragging out her name, "He's such an easy target."

She walked up to the end of the bed and pushed his legs apart before crawling up onto the bed between his legs. "Then you'll have to pay the price of Chakotay innocently getting in the way of all your plans."

"He had dinner with you three out of four nights. That's hardly innocent." Tom then added, in a teasing tone, "You've proven you're willing to take a tumble with members of your crew and now he's moving in, so, he can be at the front of the line, for the next time you chose to indulge your baser side.

"And if I didn't know better, I'd think you liked him better," he moaned as her tongue made contact with his skin."

She nuzzled her cheek against his inner thigh as she spoke, "Shut up, Tom."

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed, a smirk plastered on his face.

Kathryn continued to nip and lick Tom's thighs, all the while avoiding his hardened cock. One hand ran up and down his thigh as the other one steadied her on the bed. The sight of Kathryn, still dressed in her uniform, her hair still up in an elaborate bun, and her body nestled between his legs with a clear indication of what her current plans were, was just as erotic as her ministrations; maybe even more so.

_'Who could resist the image of their captain on her hands and knees pleasuring them?' _Tom thought, _'Especially when that captain was the very alluring Kathryn Janeway. Certainly not him.'_

His thoughts ceased to exist a moment later.

Kathryn cupped his balls in the palm of her hand, massaging them, at the same time as her wet tongue snaked out and licked him from hilt to tip. She circled her tongue around the tip of his manhood several times before drawing the tip of her tongue back down it's length. When she used her entire tongue to lick back up his cock, as if it was an ice cream cone, his hands clenched at the sheets.

His instincts were yelling at him to grab her by the head and pull her mouth down fully on him, Tom's eyes slid shut in pleasure and his fists twisted the sheets tighter as he fought against those instincts.

Her touch vanished. When Tom opened his eyes she was standing at the bottom of her bed. Her eyes filled with desire, her lips full and wet with her trademark smirk gracing them. Her eyes trailed slowly over his body before she turned around and sat on the edge of the bed between his feet.

Tom sat up and crawled over to her on his knees. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to remove her boot., His hands worming under her arms as he searched for the zipper of her Starfleet jacket. He kissed the exposed skin at the back of her neck as he opened the jacket.

When her boots were off, Tom slipped the jacket from her shoulders and dropped it to the ground beside her feet. "You are so damn beautiful," he whispered against her neck, his breath causing a delightful chill to spread across her body.

Kathryn had to smile at his compliment, he so freely gave them to her, never hesitating to tell her how amazing he found her to be. It had been a long while since she'd felt so completely desired by someone.

"You make me feel that way," she murmured as Tom was removing her regulation turtleneck and kissing the exposed skin.

With the shirt gone, Kathryn stood up and faced Tom, he took her face in the palms of his hands and kissed her slowly, building the heat between them into a smoldering fire. Kathryn sighed as his lips moved from hers and made their way across her jaw and down her neck. Tom undid her pants and began to push them down and Kathryn shimmied out of them.

She was left standing before his naked body in just her bra and panties. Tom pulled her to his body, tightly holding him to her, he deftly unhooked her bra and slid the straps down her arms, the only thing holding it up was their bodies pressed together. His hands slid down the curve of her waist and his fingers slipped into the waist band of her underwear, she was quickly divest of that last article of clothing.

Their bodies separated, briefly, as Tom pulled her back onto the bed with him, her bra fell to the ground, unnoticed.

Tom moved his body above hers, a slow, sensual smile spreading across his face as he lowered his mouth to hers. His lips moved slowly across hers,each languid touch spreading a familiar warmth through Kathryn.

The fingers of one hand tracing the hard line of her collarbone, her shoulder, her neck as his lips tasted her again and again.

"Tom," she murmured against his lips. "I need you."

"Not just yet, I've been waiting for this." She could feel the curve of his lips as he smiled, "This time, I'm going to take it slow and be very, very thorough."

Sinking his fingers into her hair, he worked all the pins loose as he continued to kiss her. Rolling onto his side and propping himself up on one elbow he began kissing her everywhere. Starting with her mouth, then her face, moving down to her neck, tasting, it felt like, every inch of her body. As he continued to kiss down her body, his hand explored, teasing and inflaming her. Kathryn shivered beneath his touch, her legs moving in restless desire. Yet, he held back, still gliding over her body with incredible slowness.

Gently he opened her legs, his fingers trailing up the inside of one thigh and then the other, skimming close to, but never touching the heated core of her desire.

Kathryn turned her face towards him, eyes pleading with him. "Patience," he whispered as he bent his head and took her breast in his mouth and treated it to a single-minded devotion, she had never known before, using his lips and teeth and tongue to arouse her even further until she was certain she couldn't take anymore without exploding.

He preceded to show her how far still she was from reaching the true heights of her passion. Tom's hand slid in between her legs. She involuntarily jerked at the intimate touch, gasping. Opening the slick, hot folds, he stroked her, pulling tiny whimpers of need from her, driving her arousal even higher. Kathryn moved her hips in time with his fingers, aching and needing, and dug her hands into his blonde hair, her fingers clenching as desire tangled and spiraled inside of her.

"Now, damn, it needs to be now," she pleaded with him again.

This time he acquiesced to her desires, his own desire overtaking him, and he moved between her legs, thrusting deep inside her. Kathryn let out a cry of satisfaction as he filled her. She clutched him tighter to her, caressing his muscled back and down to his rear. She gripped him in her hands and pulled him towards her, seeking to bring him deeper still. She gasped, again, in delight.

Tom held his weight on his elbows as he worked his hands beneath her shoulders, cradling her upper body in his arms and pulling her firmly to him. He continued to move slowly within her. He felt her low sultry hum vibrate through her body as she arched her body, prolonging their contact with his every movement.

His skin was hot and slick with sweat beneath her hands; his breath rasped in her ear. Kathryn was surrounded by the sound and scent and feel of him, melded to him inn the ferocious fire of their mutual passion.

He cried out, burying his face in her neck, and Kathryn wrapped herself around him, clinging to him, as their climaxes overtook them both.

Tom collapsed upon her. Kathryn smiled to herself, luxuriating in the weight of him. She wanted to stay in this place as long as she could, drifting in utter and complete satisfaction, her body and mind drained, connected to Tom in a primitive way, believing that nothing else mattered as long as their was this moment.

Soon enough the real world of life in the Delta Quadrant would intrude, but, for now there was only bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Kathryn strode onto the bridge and straight towards her ready room, "Commander Chakotay, a moment of your time."

Not expecting or getting any objection, she continued into her private sanctuary with her first officer following close behind.

She didn't go straight to the replicator, as was her usual habit, instead she turned to Chakotay and got straight to her point, "I'm going to work from my quarters, today. You have the bridge, Commander."

Chakotay watched her gather PADDs for a few minutes before he got up the courage to broach a very personal matter in his very private captain's life. "Is this about last night?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

"No," was all she said, continuing to choose the PADDs she wanted to take with her.

"Kathryn, I know," he said in a serious tone.

This stopped her and she looked up and straight into his eyes, with a hard edge to her voice, she asked, "You know what, exactly, Commander?"

She'd used his title when he'd used her first name, this didn't bode well for him, he needed to tread carefully or he'd end up on the receiving end of Kathryn Janeway's anger. Not somewhere he wished to be.

"I was concerned for you, last night," he started. "I know Lieutenant Paris spent the night in your quarters."

"Yes, he was there."

"Why?" Chakotay blurted, before he had time to think out his response. "After everything he's said to you, about you, why would you sleep with him, again?"

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at him, disliking his tone of voice, "You read the Doctor's report."

Chakotay didn't say anything, he just continued to look at her with concern.

"Dammit," Kathryn breathed out, "It was sex, Chakotay, that's all."

"You're saying you had no control over this."

"Yes, no," she started, "I'm not sure. It just sort of happened."

Kathryn looked down at the top of her desk, she hated to have to lie and evade Chakotay. She wanted this conversation over with and wasn't above using her position as captain to end it, "If that's all, you have the bridge. You know where to find me, if you need me," she finished as she made her way to the door that would lead her directly into the corridor and not back onto the bridge.

"He's still there, isn't he?" Chakotay said in astonishment.

"My private life is just that, private," Kathryn answered in return, evading his question. '_How the hell did Chakotay know that,'_ she wondered. _'Why does he have to be able to make such intuitive leaps when it comes to my private life?_

"Aye, Captain," Chakotay said, more harshly then necessary.

Kathryn knew if he was to check, the computer would tell him that Tom was in his quarters, even though Tom was still in her quarters. Still in her bed to be precise and her current plan was to crawl back into bed with him and spend her day making love to him.

Maybe, she'd even manage to get some work done, but, she wasn't counting on in.

=/\=

B'Elanna strode into the messhall at lunch, a woman on a mission. She immediately found her target sitting alone, eating his lunch. She quickly made her way to his table, before someone else had a chance to corner him.

"You knew! I mean, Tom's your best friend. You had to have known," B'Elanna accused Harry.

Harry tried to stall, "I don't know what you're talking about, B'Elanna."

"Tom and the Captain, I mean everyone's been talking about it for a while, but, I wasn't paying much attention, and you've been saying they're just friends. But, you knew they were sleeping together and you didn't tell me! I thought you and I were friends, Starfleet."

"We are friends. That doesn't mean I can tell you everything I know about Tom."

B'Eanna crossed her arms and let out a little growl of frustration, "But, Harry this was huge. How long have you known?"

"I found out before our shoreleave."

"Months! This has been going on for months! And now? What's going on now? They're obviously on the outs and Paris has been acting like a bigger pig then usual."

"The Captain called it quits, because Tom started taking liberties, thinking he could get away with things because of their relationship," Harry told her.

"Leave it to Tom to make the best catch on the ship and then fuck it all up. He's an idiot. Honestly, how could he think Captain Janeway would let anything slide because of a personal connection. She doesn't play that game," B'Elanna said as she grab a few pieces of Harry's lunch off of the tray and popped them into her mouth.

"I'm worried about him, everything was going fine, he was happy. Now he's got himself in this mess, I mean he's going to get himself relieved of duty or thrown in the brig."

"If he'd stop acting like a pig, he'd be fine."

"B'Elanna give it a rest. You're always saying things like that about Tom, but I know you like him."

"I do not," she protested.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Harry called after her as B'Elanna let the table in a huff.

"Positive," she stated, loudly, over her shoulder as she left the messhall.

=/\=

No one could throw people's lives into disarray quite like a Q, much less two Qs.

Captain Kathryn Janeway had always had a healthy respect for Captain Picard of the Enterprise, but, after having to deal with the menace that had so often cast Picard in the role of unwillingly participate in his games, her respect and admiration had grown ten-fold. She only hoped Q hadn't found her and her ship as interesting as Q seemed to have found Jean-Luc Picard and the Enterprise.

Kathryn wasn't going to hold her breath, though. She'd found that she and luck weren't on the best of terms these days. The Delta Quadrant seemed to be one long hazardous mission. When they finally make it back to Earth, Kathryn considers requesting hazardous duty pay for every single day she was out here.

Both Qs were gone, now. One off to bigger and better places. The other Q, Quinn, had taken his own life after Kathryn had granted him asylum aboard Voyager and the Q had made him human. She'd hoped to be able to convince him to give a mortal life a try, but, in the end, he was ready to go. He'd lived much longer then he'd wanted to and had no wish to give any other form of life a try, mortal or not.

Nearly forty-eight hours after the infamous Q's departure and Kathryn felt relatively safe from him just popping back at any moment. Q had put another glitch in her plans to see Tom, with Q's omnipotence she'd decided it would be better not to spend time alone together. He'd really seemed to like popping in on her at the most inopportune times.

Now in the middle of Voyager's night, the corridors were empty as Kathryn made her was to Tom's quarters. She rang the door chime and was immediately let in, before the door was even shut behind her Tom had her in his arms and was kissing her.

"It's about time you showed up, I've been waiting for what seems like forever," he said between light kisses.

Their kisses deepened, becoming long and sensual. When Tom finally pulled away from her, he admitted, "I've missed you, Kathryn."

"You see me every day."

"No, I see the Captain everyday. Kathryn, on the other hand, has been absent for awhile," he said as he led her over to the couch. "And now that she's back, I plan to spend a good amount of time kissing her senseless."

Without further preamble, Tom Paris got to work on doing just that.

=/\=

"Stay," Tom breathed, pulling Kathryn's naked body more firmly against his, her back to his front.

With her head resting on his upper arm, she was lazily drawing paths across the arm he had wrapped around her naked stomach with her fingers. She turned in his arms and gave him a smile, rubbing her cheek against his chest. "I've no intention of leaving," she admitted. "I missed you while Q was here."

She lifted her face towards his, placing several kissed along Tom's jaw before continuing. "I was waiting for Q to make some comment that would give us up. He's not known for his discretion.

"His just _popping_ in, anytime he feels like it, has me on edge, still. He can show up at the most inconvenient of times. I was half expecting him to show up tonight, just because he can."

Tom hugged her close, "You made it through, we all made it through, Q's visit. Hopefully this will be the one and only time we see him."

"Hopefully," she agreed, but, not with much certainty.

There really wasn't anything to be done to safeguard Voyager and her crew from Q, he would either show up unannounced and unwanted or he wouldn't. There was nothing to stop the being from doing exactly what he wanted.

Tom asked about something they did have control over. "You already covered your tracks?" smiling as he asked.

"Yes," she said, her breath playing across his chest. "If anyone asks the computer I'm in my quarters and should anyone go by my quarters looking for me I rerouted my door chime to my communicator. I'll just tell them I'm not in the mood for company."

"Why Captain, you have a talent for all of this subterfuge," he said as a grin spread across his face.

"I think your bad behavior is starting to rub off on me. I can't say I like deceiving the crew like this, but when the alternative is to actually stop seeing you, I do see the necessity of a little secrecy."

"How are you planning on getting out of here in the morning? The corridors will be busy."

Slightly shamed, she admitted, "I'm going to use my Captain's privileges and transport myself into my ready room in the morning. Tuvok will erase the transporter logs."

Tom shifted their positions, pulling Kathryn below his body, "I think I really am a bad influence on the very respectable Captain Janeway."

Kathryn smiled up at Tom, innocence on her face, "As my Chief of Security, I'm sure Tuvok could tell you a couple of things that would change your mind about my respectability. Luckily, for me, Tuvok is Vulcan and a man of great discretion."

"Lucky for you, the only disreputable things I'm concerned with right now are the ones I can get you to do in this bed," he leered as he ran his hand down her thigh, pulling her leg up and around his waist.

"Oh, yes, lucky for me," Kathryn moaned low in her throat when Tom's lips found her neck.

=/\=

Kathryn was going over the Doctor's reports on the Vidiian woman, Danara Pel when she heard the ready room door chime, she was expecting it to be Chakotay and she wasn't disappointed. She had heard that he and Tom had heated words in the mess hall during their last meal.

"I tried to talk to Paris," Chakotay started, forgoing his normal greeting.

Kathryn sighed, she didn't want to have to have another conversation full of lies and subterfuge with her first officer. Every time they had a conversation regarding herself and Tom she felt Chakotay's trust slipping further away. Which was silly, because he wasn't even aware of the betrayal of trust yet. Still, he was trying to help her and all she could do was evade, and when that didn't work, out right lie.

"I heard," she answered, noncommittally, as she reached for her mug and made a slight face at the cold liquid that greeted her. "It didn't go well from what I understand."

"That is an understatement. He's not letting anyone in. I talked to Harry, and he was as dumbfounded as I am. Tom won't talk to him, either. For the most part he's outright avoiding him."

"Tom has never been one to walk the straight and narrow, and that's what he'd been doing since Voyager got stranded. He doesn't think he's ready for this responsibility and is managing to prove himself right. As Tom Paris usually manages to do."

"Now the question is what are we going to do about it?" Before she could answer, Chakotay asked the more personal question, the question that was really on his mind. "Kathryn, what is going on between you and Tom right now?"

She sighed and evaded, "It is what it is. It can't be changed. I'm dealing with the personal side of this."

"So, you've talked to him?" he asked.

"Yes, we've discussed the matter. No, I'm not sharing what was said with you," she answered before he could voice his next question. "Now, on the personnel side of this mess, while his attitude on duty is completely uncalled for and unacceptable, I can't say that it is unexpected," Kathryn said to Chakotay. "I think it would be for the best if I wasn't involved in disciplining Tom in this matter. Considering, I am the main reason for his current behavior. I still feel it's best for you to handle this matter. If you don't think you can keep your personal feelings out of this, we might want to have Tuvok handle the entire thing."

"No one is responsible for Tom's behavior, except for Tom. Don't go thinking you had anything to do with his attitude. It's not as if his background is stellar or this is the first time in his life that he has had trouble with the command structure."

Kathryn chose not to comment on Chakotay's observation. "Should I hand this matter over to Tuvok?"

"No, I can handle it."

"Very well," she answered, a tone of dismissal in her voice.

=/\=

Commander Chakotay didn't beat around the bush on handling the situation.

Kathryn and Tom had spent the morning lying in her bed, discussing the Doctor's romance. She'd teased him, that he never romanced her. He'd teased her back, saying easy girls never get romance. After all, he'd only had to get her alone in an empty cargo bay and she was ready to get down and dirty. No need for flowers and fancy dinners with her.

Their early morning had been light and fun. When Kathryn left her quarters for the bridge it was with laughter and smiles. Tom gave her a long kiss and a see you soon.

The smiles didn't last long. Just like every morning he spent in the Captain's quarters, Tom was purposefully late for his duty shift.

Chakotay had chosen today to have Tom replaced on the bridge and relieve him of duty. The resulting confrontation had ended with a minor physical altercation. Tom had shoved the Commander, and Chakotay, in what Tom was certain was an overdramatic feign, had fallen to the ground. While the last time he had laid hands on the Commander had resulted with him being sent to sickbay, this time, the Captain had him escorted to the brig.

Which was where he spent the next two nights and, now, still sat. Kathryn hadn't been down to talk to him, yet. Neither had anyone else.

When the Captain finally made an appearance, an hour before the end of alpha shift the following day, she nodded to the security officer. "Lower the force field and you're dismissed," she ordered simply.

"Lieutenant Paris, follow me," She ordered, a bit more harshly, as the field shimmered briefly on deactivation.

She quickly turned on her heel and strode back out of the brig, never checking to see if he was following her. She didn't speak to him in the corridors or in the turbolift, she just called for her deck and then fell silent.

Tom silently followed behind her, head down cast, in case they should come across any crew members and because he honestly wondered if she thought he'd taken it too far on the bridge the other morning. He watched as Kathryn keyed in the entry code for her quarters and entered after her, moving far enough into the room to trigger the door's closure.

He wasn't sure what to expect. What happened next, hadn't even crossed his mind as a possibility. Kathryn quickly whirled around to face him, hands immediately going to his chest as she pushed him towards the wall. Her fists balled around the material of his uniform jacket, she pulled his head down to her level, forcefully capturing his lips with hers. As soon as she had him against the wall, her hands went to work on removing his jacket, forcefully stripping him.

She crushed her body against his, capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss. Kathryn melded her body against his, lips fused and bodies pressing into each other all the way up and down.

It wasn't enough for her, Kathryn groaned in frustration. Taking a step back from him, she started frantically pulling her own clothes off. Kathryn had her uniform jacket and turtleneck off before she reached up and started pulling the pins out of her hair.

Tom knew something wasn't right with her when Kathryn just let all the pins fall to the ground around her, bouncing and landing where ever they may. She hated having to replicate new hair pins, it was a waste of her replicator rations. On more then one occasion she had him on his hands and knees searching for pins he'd lost in his haste.

"Kathryn, what's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head back and forth, sending her long hair cascading down her back. She replied, her voice low and deep, and sounding a bit sinister to Tom's ears, "You're still dressed."

Kathryn ran her hands over Tom's stomach and up to his shoulders before reaching behind him and pulling his turtleneck apart and stripping it off his body. Tom's arousal was quickly overtaking him, he continued to try to hold onto his thoughts as Kathryn's forcefulness ignited his desire for her. "What's happe-"

"Get undressed, now!" she demanded as she cut off his concern. "I need you."

She kissed him, again, before she finished undressing herself. Somewhat dazed by her behavior, Tom hadn't made a move and his half clothed form caused Kathryn's frustration to compound. With a groan of displeasure, she pulled him to the ground, going to her knees beside him. Leading him onto his back as she set to work on quickly and efficiently divesting him of his remaining clothing.

She crawled up his body, on hands and knees, licking up his thighs, across his stomach and along his jawline. Her hardened nipples grazing, lightly, along his body as she went. Her lips crashed into his, demanding and fierce, she bit down on his lower lip roughly. He tasted the slight tang of blood as her tongue first soothed his lips and then delved into his mouth.

Her hand found his erection and with no preamble she guided him into her, roughly impaling herself onto him.

"Yesssss," hissed from between her lips, closing her eyes as she basked in the heat and the pleasure.

Her movements weren't slow and sensual, this wasn't a seduction of mutual satisfaction, instead they were rough and animalistic, all about Kathryn taking what she desired. She grabbed his wrists forcefully, bring his hands to her hips, moving them where she wanted them. She placed her hands over his, pushing his fingers into her flesh. Kathryn was telling him, without words, what she wanted and Tom understood her, completely.

He held her tightly, pulling her down onto his body as she moved against him. She was whimpering and panting, her skin slick with sweat, and deep inside need coiled, tight and desperate, but, Kathryn couldn't find the release her body so desperately craved.

She could feel the hunger in Tom as well, the harsh rasp of his breath, the dampness of his skin, the smoky look of desire in his eyes. The tight contractions of his muscles let Kathryn know he was close to his release, the same release that seemed out of her own reach.

She stilled her movements and looking down at Tom, she stated in frustration, "This isn't working for me. God, Tom, just fuck me."

He understood what she wanted, though, he was still dumbfounded as to what had brought this on. Kathryn's mood and behavior were eerily similar to their first frantic coupling.

Tom wrapped his hands around her waist and in a skilled maneuver he had her quickly on her back, knees up and her thighs braced against the outside of his upper arms. He moved himself into position above her, pushing her knees nearly to her chest, and thrust inside her. Kathryn let out a small gasp as Tom penetrated her fully.

He stilled, letting her become accustomed to the angle, the position her body was in, dropping his head to her chest.

"No! Don't stop," she gasped, her breath rasping in and out of her throat. She needed to feel him filling her, to ride the hard thrust of his masculinity.

Knowing this encounter was about Kathryn and a need she couldn't control, he did as she demanded and began to move within her, rhythmically he stroked in and out, and with each of his bruising movements, her hunger and her need grew. She anticipated the deep satisfaction and yet, the moment she yearned for was still eluding her, just out of her grasp, beckoning her with it's known pleasures.

She dug her fingernails into Tom's shoulder's, scraping them along the tender flesh. Rocking her body in small motions, in time to his much larger ones. Both their breaths were coming out in short rasps, their bodies slick with sweat, their muscles ready for their release. Their ache eased.

Suddenly it happened. Kathryn's elusive orgasm exploded within her, and she tightened all over, pulling Tom closer to her, waves of pleasure washing through her. Tom cried out and thrust into hard and fast. For a brief moment they were lost together in a mindless realm of utter pleasure.

Tom floated in a haze, gradually becoming aware of his surroundings. Realizing he'd collapsed fully on top of her, the full weight of his body would become to much for her soon, he clumsily extracted his arms from her legs and rolled onto his back next to Kathryn.

The pair lay there, on the floor of Kathryn's quarters, mere inches away from the spot that would trigger the door opening, letting their breathing even out and return to normal. Before Tom had time to consider her mood, once again, and try to get her to talk to him, she was getting to her feet. She stumbled the first few steps, as blood rushed back into her legs, but, became steadier with each step.

Tom's thoughts were again forgotten as he watched, from his unique vantage point on the ground, her naked form walking away. She disappeared into her bedroom before he remembered they needed to talk. He slowly got to his feet and followed her into the bedroom. He stopped short, Kathryn was in bed, nestled under the covers, and sound asleep.

He lifted the covers and slid into bed behind her, gathering her into his arms and finding a comfortable position. As he settled into place, Kathryn let out a soft sigh of contentment. Tom hadn't slept well in the brig, waking often and finding it hard to regain the oblivion sleep offered and wondered if Kathryn had been having the same troubles he had been.

He followed her example and let sleep take him.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom was awakened, in the early hours of the morning, by a sound coming from the living area of Kathryn's quarters. He was immediately aware that he was alone in bed and the sound that had taken him from unconsciousness had been Kathryn. He rose from bed, and finding his pants he quickly slipped into them, not bothering to fasten them fully.

He watched Kathryn stalk around the living area for several minutes, before making his presence known to her. She was still agitated, he could see that, clearly. He made a shuffling sound with his feet, so as not to startle her with his approach. As soon as he was in reach of her, he pulled her too him and wrapped her in his embrace. Her arms snaked around his waist and she hugged him close.

"Do you want to talk about?" he asked, resting his chin against the top of her head as he lightly stroked up and down her back.

"It's time," she sighed. "Tuvok and I have been looking for your way off of Voyager and we found it. We found it, right before I went to the brig for you."

"How am I leaving?" he asked in a hushed whisper, stroking his fingers along her spine.

"Talaxian convoy. We picked them up on long range sensors and we seemed to be traveling on intersecting courses. I contacted them and let them know we had an accomplished pilot that would like to leave our ship and was looking for work."

"A Talaxian convoy?" Tom questioned in mock shock, "You mean I'm going to be spending my time with a ship full of Neelix's? All the peppiness and helpfulness might kill me?"

"Yeah, well, you take what you can get? And at least they're friendly."

"True," he admitted. "Now tell me about last night."

"You're leaving," she answered, holding him tighter. "I think it kind of just hit me all at once. Not just you leaving, but what we've been putting Chakotay and Harry through. What we've been putting the entire ship through, actually. I was feeling frantic and, maybe, a bit afraid. As soon as the arrangement had been made for your transfer to the other ship, I was filled with thoughts of things going terribly wrong and never seeing you again.

"I just needed you, Tom. I've never reacted like this before, I can't explain it, I don't know if I could even try."

"You don't need to explain," Tom told her. "I understand."

Kathryn felt like he really did understand what had happened, even if she didn't, that he understood the myriad of emotions that had led to her behavior the night before. She pulled away from him and standing on tip toes, reached up and kissed him lightly, "What do you say, we go back to bed? I haven't been sleeping well."

Tom decided to lighten the mood, Kathryn wouldn't be able to fall asleep, again, if she was still brooding about his upcoming departure. "I assumed as much," he smiled, holding Kathryn's hand as she led the way back to bed. "You got up off the floor, after great sex, without so much as a word to me, crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep. Honestly, all you did was order me around last night."

She smiled at him, "What can I say? You make me do strange things. Next time, I'll try to remember to compliment you on a job well done before I go to sleep."

"That's all I ask," Tom laughed as the pair slid back into bed.

=/\=

When she'd awakened, again, it was morning. Tom had breakfast ready for the both of them.

Somehow understanding what Kathryn needed, even when she herself did not, he'd led her back to bed, after breakfast, with soft kisses and delicate caresses. Making love to her slowly, worshiping her body and her soul, telling her, with his body, everything that he himself was feeling.

Now, hours later, Kathryn sat back against Tom's bare chest and relaxed. Pulling the gray sheet up over her breasts, she reached for a PADD, read the first few pages of Chakotay's report on the incident on the bridge and handed it to him. "This is acceptable. Anything you want to add?"

Tom took the PADD and skimmed it, "Yeah, that fall of Chakotay's was faked. I didn't push him that hard."

"Chakotay, took one for the team and it got you thrown in the brig," Kathryn laughed at him. "He's smarter than you think he is."

"Yeah, well, I think he just wants you to kiss it and make it better."

"What makes you think I didn't? You were in that brig for quite awhile," she quipped with a straight face. "And a girl has needs."

"Oh, I know, I'd have been able to smell you if anything tawdry had been going on between the two of you."

"I'll have to remember that," Kathryn smiled, tilting her head back to look at Tom.

"And don't be getting any ideas while I'm away. I don't want to come back here only to find you have Chakotay germs all over you. Yuck!" he said, sticking out his tongue and making a disgusted face."

Kathryn patted him on the leg, "I'm so glad I'm dating a five year old."

"I'm at least eight, I'm not afraid of girl germs anymore."

Kathryn picked up the next PADD in the pile, seeing that it was an engineering report from her chief engineer. She looked back at Tom and trying to get the last word in, said, "I promise to only have sex with B'Elanna while you're gone."

Knowing she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of besting her in their silly verbal game, he tried hard not to laugh at her, "Now that would be hot."

"You would think so," she answered back, settling in to read the report from said engineer.

Shaking her head, she blew out a breath. "I don't know how B'Elanna expects us to accomplish something as ambitious as this," she sighed.

He nipped her naked shoulder with a kiss. Working in bed had never been so much fun. Mark had always left her to her work when she had brought PADDs into the bedroom, never trying to talk to her, much less touch or kiss her. To be fair to Mark, she had to admit, chances were, all he would have gotten for his trouble was a reproachful glare and her inching further away from him.

"She doesn't expect you to accomplish it now. She just wants you to know that she has ideas, that she's thinking ahead and that if sometime in the future we find ourselves in the position where something like this is feasible, it's all been thought out."

"Kathryn, you may not realize this, but, really all she wants is your approval. B'Elanna admires you a hell of a lot, much more then she's willing to admit to herself or show to you. Let her know you notice what she's accomplished."

"I'll keep that in mind," she smiled, reaching behind her to caress his cheek. "I'll just file this under 'things to consider at a later date,' and let B'Elanna know I think it's a solid idea and if we are ever in a position to implement it, we will seriously consider it."

"That's all she wants," Tom said, nuzzling his lips against her neck. "And a little tongue, she also wants a little tongue action from you."

"Dammit, Tom, could you stop it?"

"Hey, you started it, with that quip about you, B'Elanna and sex. I can hardly be blamed if the very words you spoke set my brain in motion."

"Fine, I'll never mention it again and I'd like you to keep any and all thoughts that include B'Elanna, me and sex to yourself."

"You're no fun." Tom pouted as he looked at the remaining PADDs, "Only a few left, what do you have planned after that?"

"Oh, I don't know," she smirked, "I'm sure we'll come up with something _fun_."

=/\=

Within the week, Voyager rendezvoused with the Talaxian convey and Tom was gone.

Once Neelix had discovered Tom's intentions to leave the ruse became decidedly harder for him to maintain. There was a heavy stream of Tom's friends coming to his quarters, telling him not to leave, that they wanted his to stay, that what he was going through was just a rough patch and he would pull himself back together, again.

Harry's downtrodden face was the hardest to take. Tom just avoided him those last few days, waiting until it was time to step on the transporter pad to speak to the young ensign.

Kathryn just stopped talking about him leaving, anytime it was brought up she became agitated, though only Tom and Tuvok could see the immediate change in her demeanor. To everyone else she was the composed and detached captain. Her captain's mask unreadable to almost all that were around her.

Tom didn't bring up his departure when they were alone, instead continuing on as if nothing of importance was happening. The knowledge of his leaving still stayed with them, always the unwanted third party in the room.

With Tom off Voyager, everything started to fall into place quickly. The only complication being Chakotay's hurt feelings at the Captain's apparent distrust off him. Kathryn wanted to explain and clear the air as soon as possible with her first officer.

"Chakotay, will you stay a moment?" she asked as Tuvok and Neelix left her ready room.

"Of coarse, Captain," he replied, all business.

Kathryn moved to the upper level of the room, sitting on the sofa. Chakotay followed her, but chose to remain standing. "I need you to believe that leaving you out of the loop wasn't about me not trusting you," she admitted.

"How am I suppose to think anything else, Captain?" he said with more formality then he usually used when they were in private.

"Chakotay, I trust you more then I ever believed was possible when I asked you to become my first officer," she admitted, before continuing. "I see how well B'Elanna seems to know you and how easy it is for her to read you, Mike Ayala as well. I haven't really seen you with the rest of your Marquis crew enough to know how well they know you. I couldn't take the chance that whoever the traitor is knows you just as well as they do. I hope you can understand that."

"Answer me one question."

"Okay," Kathryn answered.

"Why was Paris included?" he asked.

Kathryn couldn't help the tiny smile that made it's way to her lips. "That was Tuvok's idea as well. He was of the impression that Tom had the least amount of ties to Voyager and was the most likely to become discontented with his life aboard this ship."

"Chakotay, at no point did I value Tom's ability as an officer of this ship more then I value yours. Tuvok laid out a coarse of action and I agreed with his decisions as my Chief of Security." Kathryn said in earnest. "This had nothing to do with my personal relationship with Tom."

"And that personal relationship is what exactly? You have to understand I'm not sure where anyone stands anymore," Chakotay admitted with more then a little bitterness.

"All animosity between Tom and myself was part of the plan. I'm sorry I made you worry about me and I'm sorry most of his behavior was aimed at you. More then once, Tom asked for you to be included in the operation."

Kathryn moved from the sofa to Chakotay, facing him and placing a hand on his upper arm, she curled her fingers around his bicep and gave a gentle squeeze. "I want us to be alright," she admitted, eyes pleading for his understanding. "I _need_ us to be alright."

"Not right away," Chakotay told her, "But, we'll be okay."

=/\=

"Paris to Voyager. Paris to Voyager. Do you read me yet? Paris to Voyager," he kept repeating as he was jostled around by the repeated weapons blasts.

He managed to escape from the Kazon ship in one of their own shuttlecrafts. Luckily for him the shuttle's controls were rather straightforward, despite being in a language that he couldn't read, and he was able to fly the shuttle with a moderate amount of success. The Kazon had started firing on him as soon as the shuttle had cleared the ship, he wasn't sure how much longer the shuttle could hold together before shields failed and the ship itself broke apart.

He needed to get in contact with Voyager, to let them know what was waiting for them and who the traitor was. He needed to keep the crew safe, to keep Kathryn safe. "Paris to Voyager! Come in!" he tried again.

He finally heard what he'd been waiting for, through the static he heard Kathryn's voice, "Voyager to Paris. We hear you."

He was so relieved to have gotten through to them before his shuttle exploded. "Captain, change your course immediately. The Kazon have ground troops waiting on Hemikek and more ships on the way," he spoke quickly as he was thrown around by the weapon's blasts.

He heard her say, "We'll get you out of there as soon as we can, Tom." He worked the controls frantically. "You're still out of transporter range, but, we won't change course until we've locked onto you."

"I can take care of myself," he replied, not wanting her to know how dire his situation actually was. He needed to know that she and the crew were going to be safe. "Just get Voyager to safety!"

"As soon as you're on board," he heard her say. She sounded so calm; worried, but, calm. He knew she wasn't going to leave him behind without doing everything she could to get him back. It wasn't Kathryn Janeway's style to leave a member of her crew behind.

An explosion threw him against the control panel and then out of his seat, Tom landed hard on the ground. "Tom what happened? Are you all right?" Momentarily stunned, he couldn't answer Kathryn's first demand for his status. "Lieutenant Paris, report."

"Mister Jonas, we need that transporter now!" he heard her say over their open comm line before turning her attention back to him, "Tom, can you hear me? Report."

"I'm here. Captain," he said as he got to his feet.

"We'll be in normal transporter range in another minute," she let him know, concern for his safety obvious in her voice.

"Captain, the spy, it's Michael Jonas!" he informed her, making his way back into the pilot's chair, "He's the one that sabotaged the ship."

"Noted. Janeway to Tuvok. Get to engineering. It's Michael Jonas."

"On our way," Tom heard Tuvok tell Kathryn over the comm as the shuttle's hull started to breach. He was satisfied that she would get to safety.

"The shuttle hull is starting to breach! I might not make it, Captain," there were so many other things that he wanted to say to her. He was thrown hard against the console by a blast, knocking him unconscious.

He didn't hear Kathryn telling him they were transporting him.

=/\=

Tom woke up to the feeling of someone running their hand through his hair. He opened his eyes slightly, his head hurt and the light wasn't helping it. He saw Kathryn looking down at him with a big smile. He couldn't help smiling back at her. "God, it is so good to see you. You look beautiful," he murmured.

He heard the sound of someone clearing their throat somewhere behind Kathryn. "Sorry," he told her as he spotted Tuvok.

"It's okay," she whispered back, grasping one of his hands in her own. "You did good, Tom."

"Thanks. How long have you been here?"

"Since we got rid of the Kazon. You missed a lot while you were out."

"You'll have to tell me about it. How long have I been here?

"A few hours, not too long. Tuvok just finished giving me an update on the ship and the crew."

"Everything is good?" he asked with concern.

"Everything is fine, repairs are coming along nicely," she answered, running her free hand along his jaw. "There are a few people who are really glad to know that it was all an act and that the real Tom Paris is back among us."

Tom smiled, "When Neelix came to my quarters, I didn't know if I could keep the act up. He seemed so distressed to be seeing me leave, I wanted to tell him that everything was a lie. That was why I distanced myself from Harry, so, I wouldn't have to keep telling him things that weren't true. I evaded nearly every question he asked me."

"Captain, if you have no further need for me, I'll be going to the bridge," Tuvok said from behind the couple.

She'd forgotten Tuvok was still in the room, "Yes, Tuvok. Sorry. I'll see you on the bridge shortly."

Tuvok nodded, "Lieutenant, it is good to see that you are well."

"Thanks, Tuvok."

As the door slid shut behind Tuvok, Tom squeezed Kathryn's hand, "Can I get a kiss for a job well done?"

"No," she said. "If I kissed you for a job well done, before I'd know it, everyone will be expecting me to kiss them when they do good work. We can't be having that, can we?" she joked. "How about if I kiss you because you're Tom Paris?"

"Whatever the reason, just as long as you kiss me soon."

Kathryn leaned over him, bringing her face closer to his. He brought his free arm up to caress her cheek. "You really are beautiful," he said just before her lips touched his.

Her lips moved softly over his, her tongue darted out and into his mouth, feeling the familiar contours of his mouth. She heard Tom's hum of appreciation as his free hand snaked up her arm and around her shoulder, his hand caressing the base of her scalp before pressing her lips more firmly to his. His lips became more insistent, increasing her passion and his, her own lips becoming as demanding as his.

Kathryn leaned fully over Tom's body, releasing his hand, she braced her hands on the bio-bed on both sides of his head to keep herself steady as the kiss continued it's heated progress. Tom moved his newly freed hand around her back, running his hand up and down her body, from the curve of her waist to the swell of her thigh. His touch was intoxicating, she wanted nothing more than to climb onto the bed with him and hold him close.

The door to sickbay swished opened, there was not enough time to pull apart before they heard and audible gasp from the doorway. Kathryn turned around quickly, pushing Tom's hand away from her. "B'Elanna, what can I do for you?" her voice husky with arousal.

B'Elanna stood, eyes wide, staring at the two of them for a good minute, before shaking herself out of her surprised stupor. She had witnessed Tom's behavior on the holodeck, when he had said things that should have remained private, she had come to the conclusion on her own that Paris and Janeway had at one time been intimate and Harry confirmed her assumptions on the matter. She had also thought they were no longer an item. It hadn't occurred to her, until just now, that it had all been for show. Tom's hand on the Captain's ass and the Captain enthusiastically kissing the Lieutenant was more then enough visual information to tell her the pair were still very much an item.

"I … just … I had a few spare minutes, I thought I'd come see how Tom was doing."

Tom grinned from the bed, sitting up a little and rolling onto his side, "Thanks, B'Elanna, I'm feeling amazingly good considering everything that happened."

Kathryn had to hide a smile, as Tom had rolled onto his side, his erection had brushed across her backside. The blue hospital gown unable to keep it from standing at attention._ 'He is feeling amazingly good,_' she thought to herself,_ 'I wonder if the Doctor will let him out tonight.'_

B'Elanna noticed the Captain's little smile, before she had the chance to school her features, and couldn't help giving her a small smile in return. "Well, I don't have a bunch of extra time, I just wanted to see how you were and say welcome back. I'll leave you two alone," she said, before nodding in Kathryn's direction, "Captain."

"Lieutenant," she answered in way of dismissal, before adding. "I'll be down to engineering within the hour to see how repairs are going and for a full report."

"Yes, Captain," the younger woman said before making a hasty retreat.

Tom brushed his hand across Kathryn's backside, saying, "Harry, Chakotay, the Doctor, Tuvok and now B'Elanna. That's the whole senior staff, and the only one you had to tell was Chakotay, the rest of them found out on their own."

"I think Chakotay figured it out on his own, too. With a lot less visual info then B'Elanna just got. Though, he was the only one who asked for verbal conformation from me," she said as she turned back towards Tom, a smile on her face.

She reached for one of his hands, her fingers running along his before resting on top of his. "Not too long ago, we had a plan to ease into telling the crew about us. I think it might be time to get back to it. Neelix is having a 'Welcome home' party for you tomorrow night, would you be my date?"

Tom smiled at her, "Since it's my party, shouldn't you be my date?"

"Well, you see, I'm the Captain of this little ship called Voyager, you may have heard of it," she teased.

"I think I've heard of it once or twice," he nodded in amusement.

"And as her Captain, it seems that people are much more interested in who I'm dating, then, who the guest of honor is dating. So, you should be my date."

Tom laughed, "I see you are embracing the gossip mill. I'd be thrilled and honored to be your date, Kathryn Janeway."

She leaned down and kissed him gently, " Wonderful, because I'd be thrilled and honored to be your date, Tom Paris."

=/\=

Author's note:

This was meant to be the end, but after reading it for the nine billionth time I decided that I wanted to tie up Tom's relationships with Harry and Chakotay and end it differently. So, I'm writing another chapter. Unfortunately, I didn't come to this decision until after I started posting it. I hate posting stories I haven't completed, one never knows when they might need to go back and change a line so the story meshes better. Plus, it's the ultimate act of torture to start a story, post it and then never finish it. I like to make sure everyone is going to get a finished product from me. Just to let everyone know, I'm about half through with the last part, a couple of more scenes to write, including a little more sex, because really that's why we're all here and it should be finished in a day or two.

If not, feel free to hunt me down and torture me.

BNP


	8. Chapter 8

Kathryn had left Tom in sickbay more then an hour ago, with plans to go to engineering for an update and to speak with Tuvok when she was finished there. Kathryn had more things to accomplish then she had time to accomplish them in; Tom, on the other hand, was bored. He perked up when the sickbay doors opened, hoping it was someone he could pass some time with. Anyone would do at this point.

Ensign Harry Kim slowly made his way into the room, giving Tom a weary look. Tom sighed, _'Might as well apologize now.' _

"Harry get over here and keep me company. The Doc refuses to let me leave," Tom smiled as Harry made his way to is bio-bed and sat in the chair next to him.

"First, I'm sorry. Second, it was Tuvok's plan and he wanted everyone's reactions to me to be genuine. I didn't get a say in this. Third and last, you weren't the only one kept in the dark, only the Captain knew what was going on."

"Understood, this is Starfleet, sometimes what you have to do, isn't necessarily what you want to do," Harry answered, easily putting Tom's subterfuge behind them.

"So, all those times you were a jerk to the captain, it was for show?" Harry asked, jumping right back into their friendship.

"Yep," Tom smiled, and couldn't help making the younger man blush. "Kathryn and I are still doing the bump ugly."

Tom promised himself that he would never again become irritated with Harry's naivety, again. It had been awhile since Tom could make a simple suggestive comment and make the younger man blush instead of cringe, he was surprised how much he missed it. Soon enough, life and years would erase Harry's naive nature, Tom decided to savor it for what it was, instead of cursing it for what it wasn't, while Harry still had it.

"Ugh, Tom, she's the captain, don't say those things," he admonished, a horrified look on his face.

"She's also a very curvy woman with great hands," he replied in a voice that made Harry's blush deeper. "Really, Harry, have you ever looked at her hands? Amazing!"

"Again, she's the captain. I will not talk about her like this."

"Well, let's not talk about the captain. Let's talk about my really hot girlfriend."

"So, you and the captain, is it still a secret?" Harry asked, curious as to where things stood right now.

"No, not really, we're going to Neelix's party together, tomorrow. Everyone will know after that. Hey, guess what?"

"If it's about your sex life, I don't want to know," Harry said, holding up his hands in mock defense.

"B'Elanna caught us kissing earlier."

"Way to go. You can't go around kissing the Captain where ever you please, and hope no one notices."

"I'll have you know, she was kissing me!" Tom said, his voice full of playful indignation. "You should go tell her that."

Harry rolled his eyes as he answered, "I'll get right on that."

=/\=

"Everything going good?" Tom asked as Kathryn entered his quarters later in the evening.

She was out of uniform and her hair was down, pulled back with a clip, this meant she'd had time to go to her quarters. This tiny detail let Tom know nothing was horribly wrong. This wasn't a quick visit before she went to hang out in an access tube with a toolbox and her own colorful language. She'd be here for the night, barring any unexpected problems.

"Better then expected, actually," Kathryn smiled back at him.

Standing up, Tom moved over to Kathryn, taking her face in his hands and bringing his mouth to hers. The soft kiss was punctuated by the slow caress of his fingers along her cheeks and jaw. As the kiss continued, Tom's hands begin to roam further down, skimming along her shoulder, down her arm, across her breast. He began to undress her, unhurriedly as they continued their kiss.

Tom broke the kiss when he needed space between them to finish removing her clothes. Kathryn looked down and saw her blouse and bra on the floor, she gave a small chuckle, "How do you do that? Get me undressed without me noticing?"

"Talent. Pure talent."

"You do have talent," she hummed, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, a serious expression graced her features, "But, the Doctor made a point of letting me know that under no circumstances were to to engage in anything strenuous."

"It doesn't need to be strenuous," he smiled, lightly caressing her hip.

Kathryn looked at him in doubt, eye brow raised in disbelief.

"I promise, I'm not about to do anything that could possibly get you and me both lectured by the doctor. I know you'd never forgive me."

Tom reached for the waist band of her pants and, meeting no resistance from her, he undid the button and pulled the zipper down. "Trust me, nothing strenuous, I just need to feel you."

When they were naked before each other, Tom began to kiss his way down Kathryn's body, lowering himself to his knees as his kisses continued lower. He ran his tongue over her hip bone as one of his hands slid over her skin to the apex of her thighs, he moved two fingers between her legs and slowly spread her folds to make contact with her heated center.

Her head fell back, her lips parted in delight as Tom continued to manipulate her into readiness. He felt her temperature rise, her skin becoming rosy with her desire.

In one fluid movement, Tom moved from his knees to sitting cross legged on the floor. Kissing Kathryn's thighs before pulling her down into his lap, guiding himself into her with the hand that had been pleasuring her moments before.

Tom let out a contented sigh as Kathryn wrapped her arms and legs around him. He hugged her close to him, skin to skin, neither one of them moving. Kathryn moved her hands across his back, enjoying the feel of his muscles beneath her fingertips.

His hands were in perpetual motion, roving across her back, along her thighs, up into her hair, everywhere that he could reach. Burying his face into the curve of her neck, he whispered against her skin, "Nothing strenuous, see? This is what I need. I wasn't gone long, but I missed you."

Kathryn rested her head against his shoulder, their upper bodies pressed tightly together. "I missed you," she murmured in return.

They sat entwined together for a long time, neither moving to enhance their pleasure, both just enjoying the connection they already shared with each other.

Tom's fingers moved up and down her spine as he finally began to move, rocking slowly, his pelvis moving against her's in a slow sensual rhythm. Kathryn began to move with him, their bodies, unhurriedly, rocking fluidly against each other.

The heat of arousal and desire started in her core and slowly, more slowly then ever before, radiated outwards, encompassing every nerve ending in her body. Tom and Kathryn continued to rock against each other while wrapped in each others' arms for some time, neither trying to hurry their way to release.

When her orgasm finally came, it didn't come in the form of a tidal wave crashing into her, with screaming and panting; instead her orgasm rolled over her like waves lapping along a quiet shore, with a soft sigh and gentle heat.

Tom's hit him, in much the same way, a slight stiffening of his body as his hold on her became tighter. He nipped her shoulder lightly with his teeth as his seed spilled forth inside of her.

They continued to hold each other, long after their orgasms subsided, neither one of them looking to break the connection and contentment encompassing them. Both of them had their eyes closed, resting their heads against each other, drifting in a place between wakefulness and sleep.

Kathryn hummed softly, before finding the energy or desire to move, "We should move to the bed. The Doctor won't approve of this as a sleeping position."

"The Doctor doesn't know what he's missing," he replied, kissing along her neck. "But, I suppose you're right."

Despite their intention to go to bed, they stayed where they were for several more minutes, touching each other, savoring and extending the sensuality of their coupling.

When they finally made it into bed, Tom and Kathryn wrapped themselves around each other and quickly fell into a contented sleep.

=/\=

Tom rang the chime of Commander Chakotay's office, he wanted to clear the air about his recent behavior towards the Commander, before Kathryn and he made their relationship public. Tom didn't want any animosity between him and Chakotay to mar the crew's view of their relationship.

Despite his desire to clear the air, he was still dreading this meeting with Kathryn's first officer.

The doors slid open and Tom entered with more then a little trepidation, Chakotay had been on the receiving end of a lot of his bad behavior.

Chakotay was sitting at his desk, going over duty rosters, and looked up as Tom entered, his face an unreadable mask.

"May I have a word with you, Commander?" Tom asked formally, standing at attention.

"Have a seat, Lieutenant," he replied, motioning towards the seat in front of his desk.

"I wanted to apologize," Tom started as he took the offered chair. "I know most of the things I did were necessary to complete the mission, but I know some of it went a little further then it should have."

When Chakotay didn't say anything in response, Tom continued, "I know, or have an idea, how you feel about her."

Chakotay opened his mouth to protest, but Tom staved off his words, "Don't think I don't realize you're the better man for her. Don't think I don't worry that during some uneventful day on the bridge, when she's spent a good deal of her shift staring at the back of my head, she's going to turn to you and realize what a terrible mistake she's made."

"Kathryn, isn't one to make a decision of this nature lightly or casually. If she'd had any desire to be with me, if her thoughts and emotions had been confused between the two of us, she wouldn't have began a relationship with you."

"Well, see, that's part of the problem, isn't it?" Tom asked. "She really wasn't in her right mind when we started this."

"But, she is now," Chakotay said, finding himself in the role of Tom's counselor. "She has had time, and time didn't change her feelings. She has thought it out and chosen you. I've accepted what my role in her life is. Perhaps, it's time that you accept yours."

=/\=

"Stop worrying," Tom gently intoned as he entered Kathryn's bathroom, finding her twisting her hair up in an elaborate bun.

"I'm not worried. There's nothing for me to be worried about," Kathryn replied, forcefully.

"You're right, there is nothing to worry about. But, you're still worrying," Tom tried to reassure as he moved in behind her, looking at her in the mirror.

"I am not," she glared at him from the glass.

Tom smiled at her, pointing out, "Ten minutes ago, you were ready to go. Now all of a sudden you're in here fiddling with your hair. Which, by the way, you should leave down."

"No, I shouldn't," she said with a frown, starting to put pins in her hair.

"Yes, you should," he answered back.

Tom batted her hands away from her hair, causing her hair to cascade down her back. "You're not on duty, so the hair stays down and no uniform."

"I'm not in my uniform."

"But, you were thinking of putting it on," Tom told her knowingly.

"I was not," she crossed her arms in front of her and let out a little huff. Tom was right and she knew it, she was worried about the crew's reaction to her and Tom's relationship, and the hair and the uniform helped her to feel more in control of the situation.

"You were," he laughed, grabbing the hairbrush from the sink and running it quickly through Kathryn's hair.

When he had it brushed out, he reached around Kathryn and grabbed the hair clip from the counter and handed it to her, "If I do it, it's going to look all wrong."

"Fine," Kathryn said, taking the clip and pulling her hair away from her face and securing it, letting it cascade down her back.

"Beautiful," he smiled, kissing her neck, "Now, remember there's nothing to worry about."

"And if they think a captain shouldn't date a crew member?"

"They don't think that. The people who lost big in the Chakotay/Janeway replicator ration pool are going to be the only ones that are a little irked, but they'll be happy for you, they _are _happy for you."

Tom decided to add a little joke, "They're going to figure I blackmailed you into this. Before you know it they're all going to be trying to _save_ you from my evil clutches."

Kathryn laughed at that, turning around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Okay, I give up. I'm not going to worry about. We'll sort any problems that pop up as they come along. I promise if you end up dead, I'll find the person who did it, you will be vindicated."

"There's the spirit," Tom cheered, taking her face in his hands and kissing her soundly.

=/\=

"I see not worrying lasted a long time," Tom said, looking at the woman standing next to him, as they approached the doors to the holodeck.

"I'm not worrying," Kathryn hissed.

"What's with the drumming fingers?" Tom asked, nodding towards the hand at her thigh.

Kathryn looked down, visually confirming her fingers, were in fact, tapping against her thigh in a furious rhythm, "Damn."

Tom laughed as the doors to the holodeck slid opened, revealing them to the people inside. He placed his hand on her lower back, a small gesture, but one that would be noticed, as he gently led the reluctant woman inside and towards Neelix.

The crew present looked up at the new arrivals, they watched the couple enter and make their way across the room. The people who didn't immediately take notice of their entrance were nudged or whispered to by the people standing closest to them.

Neelix met the Captain and Lieutenant with a jovial smile and greeting, "Tom, I'm so glad that you are back and uninjured."

The short Talaxian man wrapped his arms around Tom's middle, gathering him into a hug. Kathryn had to smile at the look on Tom's face. Tom returned the hug with little hesitation. "Neelix, I can't tell you how good it's to be back and to be myself, again."

Neelix let go of Tom after several moments, standing up straight and smoothing his hands down the front of his brightly printed jacket. He turned towards Kathryn with a smile, "Captain, I'm so happy to see that you and Tom, here," he said nodding his head towards Tom, a knowing smile on his face, "have decided to make your relationship more public."

Kathryn was a little taken back by Neelix's straightforwardness, not that she should have been, he rarely minced words. After a beat, she managed to reply, "Thank you, Neelix, we felt it was time."

"Let me be the first to wish you my best. Now I must go and see to the rest of the guests. You know where to find the food, enjoy. And welcome home, Tom."

Kathryn swiftly moved her eyes across the room, taking note that many of her crew had been close enough to hear the exchange with Neelix. Tom lead her towards the table where the food was spread out. Grabbing plates the pair started adding food to them.

Kathryn could feel lots of eyes trained on her and Tom, it was making her nervous. "No one's threatened to take command of the ship, or throw you in the brig or even questioned your sanity," Tom commented, making her look up at him. "So far, so good."

"True," she admitted. "Everything is fine, great actually. But, now I know what you were talking about. Now I feel like the main attraction at a circus side show."

The crew had seen their Captain's easy rapport with her helmsman, saw Tom's hand on her lower back, heard Neelix's exchange with her. With their suspicions finally confirmed, they all continued on with what they had been doing before the now official couple had entered the holodeck. Yes, they still occasionally glanced in her direction, she seemed much more relaxed then she'd ever been before, and the crew liked seeing her this way.

Tom reached for her hand, giving it a quick squeeze before letting it go again. "I've always found you to be the main attraction of any event," he whispered suggestively to her.

Kathryn smiled up at him, slipping her arm around his, determined to be at ease with the changing dynamics of the ship. They were going to be out here for a long time, Voyager was becoming more than just a Starfleet ship trying to get home, it was becoming a home. Relationships, children, families couldn't be too far off for the crew. While she may be the Captain, their leader, she was very much a part of Voyager's crew.


End file.
